No Ordinary Day With An Internert Sensation
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: When Ally goes to visit Trish at her new job, she meets a new boy. There's something familiar about him, but Ally can't figure out why? When she does her whole world will be changed forever, and not always in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys, just a first draft of a story, I hope you like it. Please read the declaimer at the bottom. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

As I walk along the street, the Miami sunlight is no where to be seen. The sky is quite dark and gloomy. I was winter, but usually the sun would still be shining. School had just broken up for winter break. I had been off a couple of days, and my best friend Trish had just got a job at some fairground that was on all year round. I didn't feel like going, but I promised Trish I would stop by.

I zipped up my purple sweatshirt for extra warmth, glad that I had put on thick socks with my boots so my feet stayed warm. I followed the directions Trish had texted me earlier, but they didn't seem to be getting me anywhere. I couldn't see any rides or hear any screams at all. Before I even realised, it started dripping with rain. I pulled up my hood and kept walking, disappointed that I hadn't brought an umbrella.

"Um, excuse me" says a voice close by, I turn around to see a boy shouting at me from the other side of the street. I stop where I am standing and wait for him. He runs across the road and walks up to me. He looked freezing in his ¾ length sleeve blue shirt, black jeans and red high-tops, no hoodie or coat, not even an umbrella to keep him dry. His bright blonde hair starting to get damp. He looked familiar, but I'm not sure how.

"Hey" I say to him.

"Hi, do you know where the fairground is?" he asks smiling at me, rubbing his arms to keep him warm.

"Um yea, I'm on my way there now. You can follow me if you want" I smile, turning around and starting to walk again.

"Thanks. I'm Austin by the way" I try hard to think of where I might know him from, but I just cant remember.

"I'm Ally"

"Well, nice to meet you" he says offering me his hand. I take it and we have a quick shake before we carry on walking.

"So Austin, you come from Miami?"

"Only just moved here. Thought it would be warmer then this though" he laughs.

"Trust me its not always this cold" I say turning the corner like the directions said on my phone. "Aren't you freezing?"

"No, I don't get cold that easy"

"Well you could have brought an umbrella to keep you dry" I laugh.

"I hate umbrella's"

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asks, I nod my head to him. "I am terrified of umbrellas, I have been for years"

"How can you be scared of umbrella's?" I laugh.

"Do you actually know where we're going?" he says, changing the subject.

"If I'm honest, I have no idea. My friend works there and she texted me the directions, but I don't know where it is" I laugh. Austin starts to laugh as well.

"Do you mind" he laughs, signalling to my phone.

"Sure" I say, passing it to him so he can see the directions.

"We're on Sun grove road right?" he asks, I nod my head. "Is that anywhere close to Union road?"

"I've never even heard of Union road" I admit to him.

"Excuse me Miss" he says to an older woman walking past us.

"Yes" she says with a very posh accent, turning round to face us.

"Do you know where Union road is?"

"Yes, its just down this road, turn left, just down there on your right" she smiles.

"Thanks so much" he says, as we both start to walk in the right direction.

"You two look very cute together may I say" she smiles before walking in the other direction. Me and Austin look at each other for a second before laughing, I've only just met this guy!

We walk down the road, this time sure we're heading in the right direction. I hear the sound of machinery and screams as we get closer. We're defiantly getting closer. The rain has stopped so I pull my hood down, instantly messing up my hair because of the wind.

"Nice hair" he laughs as we walk closer.

"Oh thanks, I love the windswept look" I say sarcastically.

"Suits you"

"You cant talk!" I laugh looking at his hair which is hanging limply down his face because its so wet.

"I rock any look" he smiles.

After we turn the corner, we finally reach the fairground. We don't have to wait long in the line. Because of the bad weather, not many people wanted to come. I pay for my ticket, Austin right behind me.

"Well, I gotta go my friend" I say, about to walk away.

"Ok, thanks for showing me the way, kind of" he laughs.

"Its fine" I laugh back.

"I'll see you later" he smiles. I start walking away from him, trying hard to figure out where I have seen him before. He looked so familiar to me, but I cant remember where. I look back over my shoulder, Austin is still stood in the same place, watching me walk away. He see's me turn and smiles, before he turns away he winks at me.

**Please Read**

**Hey guys, I know you guys wanted me to write a sequel to School Dayz, and don't worry, I'm working on it. But I really wanted to write this story, because I've been thinking of the idea for ages, and I want to see if you guys like it and actually want to read it. Like I was saying, I'm working on the sequel, and I promise to upload it when its ready. And I am working on the next chapter for Winter Of Wonders, so please stop asking for it, its in progress and will be uploaded as soon as its ready!**

**Anyway, I really hope you guys like the start to this story. Thanks so much for all your support on School Dayz, you guys made my dream and made it go out with a bang by giving it over 300 reviews, thank you so much! You guys are the best readers I could ask for, and I really hope you support this story as well. I promise to update everything as soon as I can.**

**I have had a couple of people asking if I'm an R5 fan. Yes I am an R5 fan, they are my favourite band and I love their music so much! I'm really jealous of all you Americans who can go watch them live. The only way I could do that is by flying over their! BRING R5 TO ENGLAND! And I cant wait for their new EP coming out in February called Loud!**

**Till next time guys!**

**Ready Set Rock! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! Will update soon! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Austin's P.O.V. **

As I walk away from Ally, I give a sigh of relief that she didn't notice who I was. Its always been my dream to be famous, and since I released my first video I've been spotted a lot, and I love it. But sometimes I like going somewhere without loads of people crowding round me.

She seemed nice though. Really nice. Fine, I'll admit it, she was beautiful! Probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. All the other girls I've met dress up and put loads of make up on to try and make themselves look pretty, but not her. She just looked so natural, I haven't met a girl like that in a really long time. Maybe I should have walked with her, got to know her a bit more. I kick myself as I think of what I could have done. I really hope I see her again.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

He just winked at me. I never usually even get looked at by a guy. That's always been the popular girls thing, like Cassidy, or Tilly Thompson, but not me. I smile as I walk towards the ride Trish is working at.

"Hey Ally" she shouts over to me from the big wheel. A huge line of kids in front of her waiting to go on the ride.

"Hey, how's work?"

"Really boring" she says looking at her watch. "Its almost 12, wanna go get some lunch?"

"Um sure"

"Ok, rides closed for around an hour!" she shouts to the group of kids. They all sigh as they walk off but one girl walk up to her.

"You cant close it now, I've been waiting for an hour to get on this" she moans stomping her foot on the ground. I wonder what she is going to say next, but she just walks over to the sign saying how tall you have to be to get on the ride. The little girl complaining is clearly tall enough to get out the ride, but Trish grabs the arrow and lifts it to the to of the sign.

"See, you wouldn't have been able to get on the ride anyway" she smugly smiles. The little girls doesn't say anything, she just storms off. "Ready to go?" she says walking back over to me.

"Sure"I say, laughing from what just happened. Trish leads me to a large sheltered area where loads of people were gathered on tables surrounding different stands. Each surving stuff like hot dogs, burgers even one selling a strange smelling pasta.

"You get a table, I'll grab the food?" Trish asks.

"Yea, sure, I say looking for my purse"

"I'll pay, I get a staff discount. What do you want to eat?"

"Thanks. Can I just get some fries, I'm not that hungery" I say scanning round the area for a table.

"Sure, I'll be back in a sec" she says rushing off. I walk around for a while, searching for a table, but their all full up. Eventually I spot two people walking away and quickly rush over to take it. I sit down and take out my phone. No messages as usual. I put my phone back in my pocket, but I can sense somebody watching me.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I spotted her as soon as she walked in, I couldn't miss her. She sat down at a table not far from mine and quickly checked her phone. She looked around until she saw me, a smile started to spread across both of our faces. Should I go over? I cant dicide wether to go or not. We just look at each other for a couple of seconds, me smiling, Ally biting her lip before she looks away again.

I'm going over.

I stand up from my tables and quickly put my fingers through my hair. As I walk over I put them back in my jeans pockets. I get quite close to her table before a girl pushes past me and sits down with Ally. I swerve round her table, pretending that I was just leaving. Why didn't I go earlier? I think as I walk away.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Damn it! Trish came back at completely the wrong time. I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about.

Trish gives me my food and we sit and talk for what feels like ages. Definatly over an hour, so Trish is late back for work.

"I should get going before my boss fires me" she says standing up from the table.

"Or you get shouted at by more little kids" I laugh.

"Do you wanna come? We can go on a couple of rides after"

"No, I should be getting home" I say as we both walk out.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow them? Hopefully it will be sunny"

"Yea, my house? Say 10?"

"Sure, see you later"

"Bye Trish" I say walking in the other direction to her towards the exit. I dodge so many little kids running around that are hyped up so sweets. I'm about to leave the fairground, but a voice stops me.

"Ally, are you leaving already" shouts a familier voice. I turn around to see Austin stood a few steps in front of me.

"Um, yea. I should be getting home" I smile.

"Haven't you been on any of the rides?"

"No, rides aren't really my thing"

"I'm sure I could change your mind about that" he says offering his hand to me. Without even realising it, I start biting my lip. Something like this has never happened to me before.

"I really should be getting home" I say pointing towards the exit.

"Come on, just a couple of rides" he pleads, a smile fixed on his face. I take a deep breath before saying anything.

"Just a couple. My dad will kill me if I'm late home" I smile.

"Great. Lets go" he says, his hand still streached out. I carefully slip my hand in his. We walk to the first ride hand in hand.

**Hey guys! I really hope you like the chapter. I will update soon! **

**Have you guys seen the promo for Girlfriends & Girl Friends? Ally admits that she likes Austin! I actually freaked out when I saw it! I am SO excited to see it! **

**And in answer to i-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5 the R5 EP is basically like an album, but it has less songs then an album does.**

**Anyway! I will update soon! Please review!**

**Till next time!**

**Ready Set Rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, I hope you guys like the chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally. Enjoy! **

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"So, what do you want to go on first?" I ask as we walk around.

"Well, you know these things better then me, so its up to you"

"Ok, how about…"

"As long as their not to big, or to fast. I hate rides like that" she interrupts.

"How can you not like big rides! There the best ones!"

"How do you hate umbrella's?" she laughs.

"Fine! I deserved that one!" I laugh, holding my hands up in surrender. "How about we work our way up, go from the small rides up to the biggest. You never know, you might find them fun!" I smile.

"Um… okay" she says nervously, trying to cover it up with a smile.

"I'll look after you" I laugh, throwing my arm around her shoulders. After a second, I pull it away, realising how wired it probably was. "Sorry" I sigh, scratching the back of my head.

"It fine" she replies laughing, showing her beautiful smile.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

A strange feeling rushes all over my body. What's going on? I'm walking around a fairground with a guy I've only just met, but yet I feel so comfortable around him. And when he put his arm around me, my heart started beating a million miles a minute. I've never felt like this before.

Austin leads me toward the smallest ride at the fair, the pink elephants. Lots of 4 year olds riding round on it.

"Really?" I laugh. He cant be serious.

"What? I said we would start small!" he says, a cheeky grin on his face. Only making him look even cuter.

"Are you sure they'll let us on this ride" I laugh. "We're a bit tall" I add, pointing to the sign which says how tall you must be to go on the ride. The arrow only reaching to my legs, looking even small compared to Austin.

"Yea, maybe we should start on something a little bigger" he laughs, rubbing the back of his head the same way he did earlier. I laugh as he leads me to a ride we can actually go on.

**Later that day**

"How about the big wheel?" he asks when we climb out of Tubs Of Fun.

"Um, I don't know" I say, worrying that I will see Trish. I don't want her to see me with Austin, she might get mad I said I was going home and then spending the day with someone else. And I don't want to risk the chance that she will think I'm on a date with someone, she will never let me live it down.

"Come on, its not that high" he says taking my hand, giving me no choice. He basically drags me to the ride. The closer I get, the more worried I get that Trish is there, but luckily when we get there, there is a man trying to fix something on the ride. I see the handle which controls the ride on the ground close by. Trish must have broken it.

"Aw man! I always love that ride" Austin says, his hand still connected to mine.

"Lets just go on something else" I say dragging him away this time. Just in case Trish came back.

**Later that day**

Me and Austin have gone on every single ride at the fairground, except the big wheel, which I've been avoiding all day.

"Well, this has been fun" I say when we get close to the exit.

"Do you really have to go?" he wines. "Come and play some amusements?"

"I really should be getting home"

"Come on, I'll win you something" he says, giving me cute puppy dog eyes. For some reason, I cant resist them.

"Fine, but not to many" I say. Austin practically jumping up in the air, I cant help but smile.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I know I should be letting her go home, I don't want her to get in trouble. But I don't want her to leave. This has been the best day I've had in a long time.

I take her hand once more and we walk towards the amusements. We look inside each one, I keep trying to spot the perfect thing to win Ally.

"Aw, they are so cute" she says, pointing into a hoopla stall which is giving away stuffed dolphins to winners.

"Lets go" I smile, taking her inside the small tent. I pay for 3 goes and throw. One throw… miss, two throws…miss, three throws… miss. Damn it.

"Ah well" she smiles. "Where do you wanna go next?"

"I'm not going anywhere without a dolphin" I reply. Paying for another go. This time, I get all 3 rings on the wooden pegs.

"No way" she smiles as the man hands me a toy stuffed dolphin. "He's so cute" she says, stroking the soft fur.

"Here" I say handing her the dolphin.

"Are you sure?"

"He's yours" I smile.

"Thanks so much Austin" she says giving me a sweet smile. "what should we call him?" she asks as we walk out of the tent.

"How about… Dougie?"

"Dougie the dolphin. That's perfect" she says, stroking the fur again.

"Your perfect" the words spill out of my mouth. I was thinking it in my head, but the words just spilled out of my mouth.

"What did you say?" she says, smiling at me.

"Nothing" I say in an extremely squeaky voice. I quickly walk towards the hamster balls. Hopefully she will forget about what I just said.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Did I just hear him right? He just said I was perfect. Nobody's ever called me perfect before, well, apart from my dad, but that doesn't really count.

I catch up to Austin at the hamster balls, just as he's paying. The guy working them rolls 2 inflated balls over to us and we take of our shoes. I leave my bag and new toy dolphin with my shoes, and we both climb into one.

At first I find it really hard to move around in it, so does Austin. We both keep falling over, but we cant stop laughing. Soon enough we both get used to them, and Austin starts to show off. Running around really fast, and doing small dance moves inside the ball.

"Wow, you're a really good dancer" I laugh before I have to take back my own words when Austin falls to his knees inside the hamster ball. "Well, maybe not to good" I laugh, rolling closer towards him and getting down on my knees. "You ok?" I laugh.

"Yea, I'm good" he says, lifting his head up and smiling at me. I cant help but smile back at him. He stares directly into my eyes, and I stare into his chocolate brown ones. The strange feeling rushing over me again.

Even though we are inside the hamster balls, both of us start to lean forward, getting closer to each other. Our heads basically touching, he starts to lean even further in. His bright blonde hair still messed up from the fall.

"Ally!" Shouts a voice, making me jump back. I end up doing a backwards roll in the ball. I look over to see Trish stood staring at me. I quickly climb out of the ball and put my shoes on, grabbing my bag and Dougie.

"I thought you went home" she says as we walk away from the fair ground.

"I was, but, I guess I couldn't resist going on a few rides" I smile. I turn back to see Austin frantically trying to climb out of the hamster ball, but failing. I cant believe I didn't even get his number, I don't even know his last name, I couldn't even say goodbye.

Me and Trish walk out of the fairground, my heart sinking at the thought I wont get to see him again.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As soon as I finally get out of the hamster ball, I start searching. I look everywhere, but I cant find Ally, or her friend.

I cant believe I didn't ask for her number. Stupid Austin, stupid! I don't know her last name! I just spent the most amazing day with the most amazing girl, and I don't even know her last name!

But in my heart I know I'm going to see her again. Because she wasn't an ordinary girl, and this wasn't an ordinary day.

**I hope you liked the chapter. I promise to update soon. Please review! **

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! I really hope you like the chapter. I will update soon! I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

**A few days later **

As I walk back behind the counter of my dad's shop, I sigh. The store has is completely empty and I'm all alone since Trish has gone to search for a new job. Ever since she lost her job at the fairground, she's managed to quit or be fired from 5 others. I cant believe how many she goes through, one day I'm sure she will have had every job at the mall.

As I lean against the side, I decide to take a break. There's no point just standing there for ages bored out of my mind. I close the store and walk up the stairs to my practice room. Before I do anything, I look over to the corner where a small stuffed dolphin lays, I gently stroke its fur, remembering the guy who gave it to me. I grab my guitar off the wall and sit down on the couch on the corner. I strum a few notes before going over the song I've been working on for the past few day.

"_Hey-eey-ey, hey-eey-ey, oh-oo-oh _

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word_

_Who sits at the curb and waits for the world_

_But I'm about to break out, about to break out_

_Like a crook tonight._

_I caught you staring at me_

_And I was thinking clearly_

_Now I'm like a bee _

_And I'm hunting for the honey_

_And I'm kinda shy, _

_But, your super fly_

_Yeah I could be your kryptonite _

_Like… _

_Ohh, ohh, ohh_

_Light my heart up, baby like a matchstick_

_Oh, ohh, ohh_

_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at_

_The night is young_

_In the crowed_

_the music's loud_

_But I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face _

_Do you like my song? _

_Sing it_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_And I'll find you_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not"_

I grab my song book, and scribble down the new lyrics I have. I try to think of more, but my mind gets distracted. The past few days I've been thinking of the guy I met at the fair. How I had the most amazing day with him, how I'll probably never get to see him again and how I don't even know his full name. Suddenly more lyrics come to my head.

"_Hello my name is…_

_Nice to meet you_

_I think your famous_

_Where have I seen you?"_

Where have I seen him?

That's as far as I get before I hear someone banging on the door of the store. I lean my guitar on the couch and rush down the stairs, immediately seeing Trish at the other side of the door. I let her in.

"Hey Trish, how's the job hunt going?" I ask, walking back to the counter.

"Really badly. Every time I walk into a store, I realise I've already been fired from it. Can I turn on some music?" she asks, pointing up to the TV.

"Sure" I smile, grabbing the remote and turning it on, just catching the end of today's top 40.

"And today, at number 2 is… Locked Out Of Heaven by the one and only Bruno Mars"

Me and Trish go crazy when we hear this. We've always been massive fans of Bruno Mars, and every time he comes on the radio, we cant stop dancing. Well, Trish dances, I just make a fool of myself. As soon as the song finishes, we stop dancing and relax on the counter.

"And before we announce today's number one hit, we want to show you guys a future hit. The song is by everyone's favourite internet sensation, Austin Moon! He claims the song is based on a true story, and if that's true, the girl he's singing about is very lucky!" the man says before the video starts rolling. A guy appearing on the screen, in front of a big wheel which isn't moving, I see the broken handle laying on the ground. A guitar hanging from his chest. His chocolate brown eyes, his extremely cute smile, his bright blonde hair. Wearing a blue ¾ length shirt, black jeans, then the bright red high tops. I knew he looked familiar.

"_Walked up to you_

_It was a grey December Monday_

_Asked for directions on the street _

_Do you remember it was cold and it was raining_

_But it felt like summer time to me_

_Cause when you opened up your mouth_

_It felt like sunshine coming out_

_You changed the world outside my window_

_Right there, you blew my heart away_

_And I remember when I met you thinking_

_That you were not an ordinary girl_

_This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day_

_YeahOrdinary dayNo, ohhhNo ordinary dayYeah, yeah, yeah, yeahNo ordinary dayOh yeahNo ordinary day"_

It takes me a second to realise what I've just seen. That was Austin, the same Austin I spent an amazing day with. I knew he looked familiar, but I didn't realise that he was THE Austin Moon. The internet sensation who everyone loved. The guy who won me a toy dolphin called Dougie, and the guy I almost kissed…

The same Austin Moon that already had a girlfriend.

**Can you guess who it is? Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, I promise to update soon. **

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I sit on the counter, still in shock at what I've just seen. I don't know what to think about it.

"Ally, are you ok?" Trish says looking at me concerned.

"Yeah" I sigh, putting a fake smile on my face.

"Ok" she says, not even realising I'm upset. "I'll see you later. I should get back to the job hunt" she says, walking out of the store.

What am I going to do? The only thing I can do, forget about Austin. We spent one day together, it should me nothing to me anyway. I don't even know the guy. I need to do something, get him out of my mind. It shouldn't be too hard, we only spent one day together, it shouldn't be hard to forget about one day.

"Hey Ally-Gator" my dad smiles as he walks into the store.

"Hey dad" I smile back, putting Austin to the back of my mind.

"You know that new diner that opened up? The Melody Diner?"

"Yea, what about it?" I sigh, climbing down from the counter.

"I've just been there, the waiters have to sing everything" he laughs.

"You know, that sounds pretty cool. Maybe I should try and get a job there"

"What's wrong with working here?"

"Oh I love working here, but last week you paid me in crackers"

"Well… what about your stage fright?"

"It's a good way to get over it" I smile, realising what a good idea it is. I say goodbye to my dad and go straight to the Melody Diner.

When I arrive, I instantly love it. The walls covered in music notes, a piano in the centre of the room, and music playing through speakers around the room. I walk up to the counter where a girl is cleaning. As I get closer, I realise its Trish!

"I didn't know you worked here" I smile as I get closer.

"I'm so tired, we have to sing all the orders" she moans. "I think I'm gonna go quit"

"Before you do, can you get me a job here?"

"Um, sure, I'll just go talk to Mindy" she says walking over to a rather large girl sitting in a booth with a ginger haired guy.

Trish drags her away and they stand talking for a minute before I'm taken away to an office for an interview.

After singing a few times and learning a few dances, they agree to let me work there and give me a uniform. I change into a buttoned up orange dress, tying a white apron around my waist. I admire the music notes stitched on the corner, I place a thick white headband in my hair, and I'm ready.

I walk back out to the diner, Trish teaches me everything I need to day, since Mindy is so occupied with the ginger haired guy, who looks like he wants to escape from her.

I get the hang of things really easy, and soon Trish leaves to take a nap and I'm left on my own.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I had spent the past few days with Dez, searching everywhere in Miami for Ally, but we could never find her. I wonder if she's heard the song yet? Realised who I am. Will she still like me? I have to find out.

Today we decided to search in the mall of Miami, it was worth a try. I had tried nearly everywhere, an ice-cream shop called Scoops, Cupcake City, It's A Racket, and loads more, but still nothing. I had noticed one shop which I need to remember to visit again. Its an awesome music store called Sonic Boom. The walls covered in loads of different images.

Part way through the search, I lost Dez. I have no idea where he went, he just dissapered. I stopped searching for Ally for a while, and started looking for him instead.

I sat down at a bench in the food court, my stomach rumbling. I need to find a good place to eat. Suzy's Soups, Pirate Frank's Fish Fry, Mini's, but then I noticed the perfect restaurant for me, I could hear the music from outside.

The Melody Diner.

I walked through the door, and looked around. Music notes on the walls, a piano in the centre. This looked like my kind of place.

"Austin" I hear someone whisper, I look around, but I cant see anyone I know. "Austin" the voice whispers again. I look down to see my best friend Dez hiding under a table.

"What are you doing down there?" I whisper to him, sitting down at the booth.

"I got so hungry so I came here"

"That still doesn't explain why your hiding under a table"

"Well, the manger of this place saw me, and she's been hanging around me ever since. I think she might have a crush on me." he sighs climbing up from the ground, covering his face with a menu. I laugh as I pick one up as well, scanning through it.

"_Don't you know you're really fly_

_I know you want our chicken pot pie" _sings a girl at our table.

"Sure, I'll take one of them" I smile. Putting back my menu.

"I know its you Dezzy Cakes" she says snatching the menu from Dez.

"Hey Mindy. I'm not that hungry" he stutters, trying to get up and leave, but she pushes him back on his seat.

"Trish, get two chicken pot pies" she shouts over to a girl in the corner. She takes a deep sigh before storming off into the kitchen. I know that girl. She's Ally's friend! She'll know where Ally is, I think as I leap from my seat.

**Ally's P.O.V. **

I walk out from the kitchen and over to a table with some new customers. I take a deep breath before I start to sing.

"_Welcome to Melody Diner_

_We are the greatest_

_My name's Ally_

_I'll be your waitress" _

I take there order and bring it back to the kitchen. I cant believe I'm actually doing this. I'm actually singing in front of people. I smile as I walk back out to the counter and start cleaning it.

"Sup" says a voice. I look up to see the familiar brown eyes and blonde hair of Austin Moon sat on the counter.

"What are you doing here?" I say confused.

"You're an amazing singer" he smiles.

"Thanks, you two"

"So you saw the video then" he smiles.

"Yep. That's when I realised who you were. I thought you looked familiar, but I didn't know where" I sigh, cleaning the counter again.

"So… Ally… would you maybe wanna, I dunno… go out sometime"

"No"

"Great, I'll see you… wait… what"

"No, I cant go out with you"

"Why not" he says, his face turning sad.

"You have a girlfriend"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I did have a girlfriend, she was called Kira, but we broke up. She said she couldn't take the whole internet sensation thing.

"You have a girlfriend" she sighs. Walking away from me, but I follow.

"No I don't. We broke up a week ago."

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" she asks, cleaning one of the tables.

"No, well. Not right now" I say, maybe hinting that she could change that.

"Austin, I cant go out with you" she sighs.

"Why?" I repeat, probably sounding desperate now.

"I don't want to be your rebound girlfriend"

"What are you talking about?"

"You broke up a week ago, and you automatically think your ready to move on. So if we did go out, and you realise that you still love your ex, how do you think that would make me feel?" she says, walking away and back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry buddy" Dez says walking over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'll help you change her mind. After all. They do call me… the love whisperer" he whispers in a creepy voice.

"Ok thanks… and no one calls you that" I whisper back in the same voice.

One way or another, I will get Ally… after I get her last name.

**Hey guys! I hope you like the new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy with school, and then I've been ill today so I got a chance to update! Oh yea, thanks a lot CodysGirlFriend for making me ill!**

**I really hope you liked the chapter, I will update soon, and Kira will be in a chapter very soon. **

**Thank for reading guys! Please review**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! 2 chapters in one night! I hope you like them! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I fall back on my bed. What am I going to do about Ally?

"Cheer up Austin, do you want some of my gingerbread?" he asks, pulling a huge gingerbread house out of his backpack.

"No, I just need some way to show Ally I'm not going to break her heart. How can I do that?" I sigh.

"You need to think of things you two have in common"

"Well, she works in the Melody Diner, so she must love music"

"What if you write her a song?" Dez says.

"That's a good idea" I say sitting up from my bed. It surprises me every time he comes up with a good idea, since it doesn't happen that often. "But I can write songs. Kira always wrote them, and I don't think she will want to help me write another song ever again, let alone one to impress a different girl" I sigh again, falling back.

"You need to try and get closer to her. Find out some more stuff about her, that might make it easier"

And then I got the perfect idea.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When I wake up the next morning, I dress in my uniform and head off or work. Only stopping to say goodbye to my dad. As soon as I enter the diner, I notice someone new standing at the counter. A guy wearing the uniform, his ginger hair making him look familiar.

"I'm so happy you decided to replace Trish, Dezy Cakes" Mindy smiles as she walks away from the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm Ally" I say as I get to the counter.

"Dez" he says with a massive grin.

"So, do you want me to train him?" I ask Mindy, instantly knowing the answer. I don't know why I asked in the first place.

"No, I'm going to do that" she smiles, putting her arm around his shoulders and squeezing him tightly. Dez's eyes growing massive, mouthing for help, but I just stand there laughing. I've never seen someone so smitten for someone then Mindy is for Dez. But I think Dez would rather be as far away as he can from her.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

My plan was perfect. Get Dez the job and he can find stuff out about Ally, I'm sure I could write the perfect song to make her change her mind about me. I waited in the mall for a while till Dez signalled that Ally was on her break and I could sneak in.

"So…"

"So, this job is boring. I cant sing, but I love it when someone orders the Raspberry Robot" he says, doing a small robot dance.

"I meant, so… what have you found out about Ally?"

"Oh. She does an amazing song about onion rings" he smiles. I quickly note it down on a napkin.

"What does she like in a guy?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'll ask her when she gets off her break"

**Ally's P.O.V.**

As soon as I walked back into the restaurant, I spotted him. Sitting in a booth with Dez, I instantly knew they were up to something. Austin didn't see me, but he left soon after I came in. Dez walks back to the counter where I'm cleaning.

"Hey Ally"

"Hey Dez"

"Good break?"

"Yea, pretty good. Has Mindy finished training you yet?"

"Yep. I tried to get it over with as soon as possible." he says. I don't really blame him.

"Great. So you don't mind taking this over to table 2" I say, passing him a plate of Mac and Cheese. He walks over to the completely wrong booth and starts singing to them. I just stand there laughing at him, but he doesn't realise he's done anything wrong.

"So Ally. What do you like in a guy?" he says when he arrives back at the counter.

"Why?" I ask, still laughing as I go over to the table he handed the plate to. I apologize for the mistake and hand it the right table.

"Just interested" he smiles, but I know something is going on.

"Well, I do like a really tanned guy, almost orange" I joke, but Dez writes it down on a napkin. "And when a guy leaves the gym and is all sweaty, I love that" I smile as he writes it down. I cant believe he's actually falling for it.

"Great! Tell Mindy I quit" he says before rushing out of the diner, almost falling over. I just stand there laughing, because I know something strange is going to happen soon.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw the list Dez got, I was pretty confused. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but it was worth a shot to get Ally to like me. I placed down my guitar and scribbled down the last notes of the song I had been working on. Rushing straight to the store and buying a bottle of fake tan.

As soon as I got home, I covered my whole skin with it. Shocked when I looked in the mirror, I was bright orange! Just like Ally wanted. Now I had to be sweaty. I always hated getting sweaty, but it was for Ally.

I ran around my whole house, but it wasn't working, so I ran around the park near by instead. The sunshine beating down on me helped a lot, and soon I was sweating so much there were patches on my shirt. Perfect!

Me and Dez walked straight to the Melody Diner, everyone staring at me as I walked in.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I burst out laughing when I saw him. His skin neon orange, and the patches of sweat on his shirt looked disgusting. But he actually fell for it!

He walked into the Diner, and everyone was staring as he sat down on the piano. They probably all thought he was crazy.

"I wanna dedicate this song to the coolest girl in the diner. Ally"

"_Your perfect, but not to perfect_

_You're the pad of butter on my pancake stack_

_You're a rollercoaster ride_

_And I feel like, throwing up_

_Ally, please go out with me_

_Something bout onion rings…_

_rings…."_

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As soon as I finish singing, I instantly regret it. I should have taken more time to write it, but I was just so excited to see her, it was rubbish. I'm such an idiot. Why cant I write songs?!

"Well, at least you look good" she laughs as she walks up to the piano.

"I'm an idiot" I sigh, slamming my head on the piano keys.

"It was sweet. Well, kind of" she adds, still laughing.

"So, you'll go out with me?"

"I'm not going out with an orange" she jokes.

"But, Dez said you liked this look" I say as we walk to the counter.

"Yea, well Dez needs to realise when someone's joking"

"So you don't like guys that are bright orange or sweaty?"

"Defiantly not" she laughs. "I just wanted to see if you'd fall for it"

"That's mean" I say, glaring at Dez for falling for it in the first place but I cant help but laugh to, neither can Dez, or anyone else in the room. She really got me. "As an apology, will you go out with me?"

"I'm sorry Austin, but its still a no" she sighs.

"How can I make it a yes?"

"There is no way. Look, I dated a guy once after he'd just broken up with someone. And after about a month of us dating, he got back together with his ex. And it broke me heart. I don't want to risk that again"

"But I'm not like that Ally. I promise. I would never even dream of breaking your heart."

"I just don't want to risk it. Sorry Austin" she says, walking over to a booth and taking someone's order.

I cant give up now. I know I can change that no into a yes, I just need a new song, I not to look like an orange this time.

**Hey guys! So how are you liking it so far? **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will update soon. **

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys! I really hope you like the chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally. Enjoy! **

**Austin's P.O.V.**

A new song, what can I write in a new song? I ask myself as I sit at the desk in my room. How can I explain how much I like her, tell her I'm not like that other guy that broke her heart. How can I explain how she makes my heart go a mile a minute. What can I say?

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I did feel kind of bad when I said no to him. I mean, he tried to write a song for me, and he turned himself into an sweaty orange because he thought it would impress me. Not many guys would do that. But still, I don't want to risk my heart getting broken again like the way it did with Dallas. I couldn't survive going through that again.

I don't see Austin for a week after the orange incident. I go into work, but he never stops by. Dez does though, and each time Mindy is all over him. He says he comes back because he loves the Chicken Pot Pies, but I don't think a pie is worth having Mindy all over you every single second. But I don't get her obsession over Dez either, he's made it clear many times he's not interested in her, but she keeps coming back for him. I just don't get it.

"_Thank you for eating here_

_I mean it, most sincere_

_I do hope you come back soon_

_So we can sing you a brand new tune" _

I sing to some customers who are leaving the Diner. I gather up all there plates and bring them back to the kitchen. When I walk out, I see Dez managed to escape from Mindy for a while and is sat on a stool at the counter.

"Hey Ally" he smiles.

"Hey Dez." I smile back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"What was Austin's ex like?" I ask. I don't know why I was asking, I guess I just got interested. That's when Dez started telling me a long story.

"Well, she was called Kira, had very dark skin and black curly hair. They met 3 years ago at school. Kira liked writing songs, so she wrote some for Austin. They were friends most of the time before they realised they had feelings for each other and dated for 7 months, but Kira couldn't take it when Austin became an internet sensation, so they broke up and…"

"Dez, I think I get the idea" I say.

"Ally, orders up" shouts the chef, and I walk into the kitchen to grab the food.

When I walk back to the Diner, something feels different. Lots of the customers are staring at me, including Mindy and Dez who are sat at one of the booths.

"What's going on?" I ask, walking back behind the counter.

"Ally" shouts a voice, suddenly a head pops up from under one of the booths. I know who it is straight away, since I have only seen that bright blonde hair on one person. Wearing grey jeans, a red and white checked shirt, black waistcoat and a white tie hanging loosely round his collar. Black high tops on his feet. Austin walks up to the counter where I'm standing. "Ally. Last time I came in here, I made a complete fool of myself, for 3 reasons. But the main one was the song, it didn't really say what I wanted it to, but this one does." he smiles, hitting his elbow on the small jukebox on the counter. Suddenly a different song bursts through the speakers, Austin and 2 other guys in the Diner bursting to life as they start dancing.

"_I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beating like_

_I can get your heart beat-beating like that_

_You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beating like_

_Eh eh, eh eh_

_Would you, would you want it_

_If I stood up above the crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud_

_Could you, could you take me_

_Call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting your name right now, _

_shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it_

_I'm nothing like them other ones_

_Raise upon the notion_

_I ain't hosting no reruns_

_I said it, said it, said it_

_wouldn't let it be all or none_

_Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_I'm gonna make you forget, forget_

_What you came here for, here for_

_For goodness sake, lets make or break_

_This heart cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beating like_

_I can get your heart beat-beating like that_

_You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beating like_

_Eh eh, eh eh _

_I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beating like_

_I can get your heart beat-beating like that_

_You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beating like _

_Eh eh, eh eh_

_(Eh Eh) _

_Let me hear you like_

_(Eh Eh Eh, Eh Eh)_

_Can you do it like_

_Eh eh, eh eh, eh eh, eh eh" _

He ends up laying on the counter where I'm still standing.

"That was awesome Austin" I smile.

"Defiantly better then the other one. And I look a lot better this time" he says, running his fingers through his blonde hair, a cheeky grin on his face.

"A lot less orange"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I sit up at the counter and we both laugh at her comment. I take deep breath before I ask the question I came for.

"So… Ally, will you please go out with me?" the whole room goes silent, and for a second, she stands there thinking.

"I guess one date wouldn't hurt" she smiles. A huge smile spreads across my face, and I lift my legs up, spinning round on the counter.

"Yes!" I shout. I knew I could change her answer. "Um, there's just one more thing I need to ask you" I say when I stop spinning. "What's your last name?" I ask nervously.

"Its Dawson, Ally Dawson" she laughs. "I cant believe you've sang me two songs, turned your self bright orange and really sweaty, and you didn't even know my last name" she says, still laughing.

"Well Ally Dawson, I'll see you on Friday, say 7?"

"Sure, sounds great" she smiles, I can see her blush a bit as she walks back into the kitchen.

I smile as well as I walk out of the diner. Now I need to think of the most perfect date for her.

"I guess the song worked then" says a voice. I look to my left to see the familiar dark skin and black curly hair of my ex girlfriend, Kira.

"Yep, it worked. She agreed to go out with me!" I smile. "Thanks so much for the help on the song. I'm glad we decided to stay friends"

"Me two, do you want some help planning the date?"

"That would really help" I smile as we both walk away.

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked the chapter! I will update soon! **

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock!**

**Or if you prefer**

**Lets Get LOUD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys, it's a short chapter, I know. But please read the disclaimer.**

**Hope you like the chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I had my day off work on Friday, which I thought was pretty lucky because it meant I had the whole day to get ready for my date with Austin. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach already, and I still had hours before I had to meet him.

He had visited the Melody Diner a few days ago and we exchanged numbers to we could talk to each other. I didn't know where we were going tonight, but I was excited.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Thanks so much for helping me with all this Kira" I say she passes me the basket with all the food in.

"Everything's in there, and here's the necklace with her name on it like mine" she says handing me a small box which I put straight into the basket.

"Thanks so much, I'm gonna go get ready" I smile as I walk away from her. I know it should be really wired that my ex girlfriend it helping me plan a date, but we're really good friends. I'm not going to tell Ally about her, at least not yet. I don't want her to think I'm back with her, because I defiantly don't want to be. Me and Kira have always been better off as friends, and dating her was a huge mistake.

Before I know it, its half past 6. I'm already dressed in my black jeans, red ¾ sleeved top and black waist coat, red high tops on my feet. I was meeting Ally outside the mall of Miami. My heart was racing as I waited, I couldn't wait to see her again.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

So many butterflies were flying through my stomach as I left my house. What if this is a mistake, maybe I should call him, tell him I'm ill, but I cant lie to him. But if I told him the truth, it could hurt him. I have to go through with it.

As soon as I reached the mall, I saw him waiting outside. Leaning against a wall, a basket in his hand. He looked up, saw me and smiled, I smiled back, still unsure if this was a good idea.

"You look amazing" he smiles when I reach him. I will admit I tried to look good, I curled my hair more then it usually is, a red sparkly vest and simple black skirt, sparkly red pumps to match the top. I was quite happy with the outcome.

"Thanks" I smile, I could feel my face blushing. "Where are we going?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"It's a surprise" he says taking my hand. We walk along together, and soon I see where we're going.

"We're going to the beach?"

"Yea, awesome right?" he smiles excitedly.

"Yea. Sitting on all that grainy sand" I say with a fake smile, but Austin doesn't notice. I didn't really want to tell him that I hate the beach, since its given me nothing but bad experiences ever since I was little. But I still walk down to the beach with him and he lays out a blanket where we both sit down. It had already started to get dark, and starts were shining, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"So, you have no idea how hard it was to find you" he laughs.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Well, when you left the fair with your friend, I looked everywhere to find you, and when I couldn't, I looked everywhere in Miami"

"Wow, that's… really sweet Austin" I smile, blushing once again that he would do that.

**Later on that night**

We spend ages talking and laughing. We eat nearly all the food in the basket, and find out new things about each other. Maybe this date wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"So what about you, what's it like being an internet sensation?"

"I love it, getting to perform so much, its always been my dream. Having all those lights shining on you. But I love moments like this as well. When I don't have to be Austin Moon, I can just be Austin." he smiles.

"I guess its nice when you can finally break through, get to do what you love"

"Why don't you. I mean, you're an amazing singer. You could make it"

"I guess I'm more the song writing type. I'm not loud like you"

"I changed your mind on rollercoaster's, I'm sure I could do it again" he smiles. But I know he could never change my mind on something like this. "Oh yea, before I forget" he says searching in the basket, pulling out a small box.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I smile as I hand her the box with her necklace in. I know she's going to love it. A smile is stuck on her face as she opens the box, but when she looks inside, her face drops.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" I ask concerned. I thought she would love it.

"No, its beautiful, but… my names not Kira" she says showing me the necklace inside the box. She's right, the necklace says Kira, but what happened to the Ally necklace. Either Kira put the wrong necklace inside the box by accident, or she did this on purpose.

"I'm sorry Ally, it was an accident, I swear"

"Yea, because its so easy to get Ally and Kira mixed up" she says, standing up from the blanket.

"I swear, Kira must have put the wrong necklace in the box" I say, not even thinking about it. Instantly regretting it.

"So Kira did this?"

"Yea, Kira's the girl that works at the store I got it, she must have mixed them up" I lie, trying to calm her down.

"Well that's rubbish. Dez told me that Kira is your ex Austin"

"Fine, yes she's my ex. But there's nothing going on between us. We decided to stay friends, she helped me plan this date"

"And that makes me feel great" she sighs. "I should really be going" she says walking away from me.

"Please Ally. I swear it was an accident." I shout to her, but she carry's on walking.

**Ok, I actually want your guys help now. I would love it if you guys suggested some ways Austin can get Ally. I'll choose the best one and put it in the story!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please post your ideas in the reviews.**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock! **

**Lets Get LOUD! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys. Sorry if the chapters a bit draggy, but the idea was given to me by guntherandsnot and I really liked it, so I wanted to use it! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When I wake up the next morning, Dougie the dolphin is in my arms. I check my phone and find a text from Trish saying…

"**Guess who got a job at… Phil's Fun Town! They put me on the big wheel, its so boring, wanna come over later and grab some lunch?"**

While I read the text, I get so confused. She's already worked at the big wheel, then broke it. They wouldn't give her the job back! I decide to call her and find out what's going on.

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey Trish, where are you?"

"At Phil's Fun Town"

"But… you've already worked there"

"No I haven't. Oh! I should go! My managers watching me. Are you coming by for lunch later?"

"Sure, but…"

"Great. By Ally" she says quickly before hanging up.

What is going on? She's already worked at the fairground.

Not even thinking about it, I change into some black jeans, purple sweatshirt and boots. As I leave my house, the sky looks dark and grey. Complete de ja vu rushing over me. What is going on. As I walk along the street, it starts dripping with rain, so I pull my hood up. How could I forget my umbrella for a second time?

"Um, excuse me?" shouts a voice. I turn around to see the all to familiar blonde hair of Austin Moon standing across the street from me. I just keep on walking. "Hey, excuse me" he says again, walking in front of me, rubbing his arms to keep warm. How is he so stupid not to wear something warmer then that blue ¾ length shirt/.

"What do you want?" I say trying to walk past him.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you, but I was wondering if you knew where the fairground was?"

"You know where it is, I walked there with you like last week" I say as I try to walk away from him. What is he doing?

"I don't know how, I don't know you" he replies, walking with me.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you doing this? You know who I am, I know who you are. Stop being so stupid"

"So you know who I am? Have you seen the videos?"

"Wait, you really don't know who I am?"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Of course I knew who she was. But this was all part of my plan. Re-live the day we met, then she might remember how we both felt. It was going to be hard, but it was worth a try.

"No. Do you know where the fairground is then?"

"Yea, follow me" she says with a confused look on her face.

"So, you know who I am. What's your name?"

"Its Ally" she says, looking at me like I'm an idiot. But she soon starts to fall for it. She even starts to forget the way to the fairground.

"Do you actually know where we're going?"

"I do, I swear." she says turning down the wrong street. "Well, I thought I did…"

"Do you have the directions?"

"Yea" she says pulling her phone out of her pocket and handing it to me. The text from Trish on the screen.

"Excuse me Miss" I say to Mrs Smith, the same woman we talked to the first time. It had taken me ages to find her again, but if I was going to pull this off, she needed to be here as well.

"Yes" she replies, smiling at us both.

"Do you know where union road is?" I ask. She tells us the directions and we start walking, just like last time she turns back to us and says that we are a cute couple, winking at me. I mouth "thank you" to her and we both start walking again. When we reach the fairground, I say goodbye to her, and just like last time, she turns back to see me, and I wink at her.

When I'm sure she's out of sight, I rush over to the food area and take my place.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

What is going on today? I've never had so much de ja vu in my life. Has this day actually happened before? I'm so confused.

I meet up with Trish, and just like I remember she has an argument with a young girl about closing the ride. We go to the food area, and there's still the same smell of the pasta there selling. I grab our seats, and Austin is sat on a table close by.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I sit at the table, sharing the same moment I had last time. I wait until I see Trish walking back to Ally, and stand up, starting to walk towards Ally, making sure I don't get the chance to sit down. So far the plan is going perfectly, I only hope I can keep it that way. I leave the food area and walk towards the exit.

I wait for a while, and as expected, Ally walks towards the exit.

"Ally, are you leaving already?" I shout over to her. She turns around and I walk up to her.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Um, yea, I… I should be going home" I stutter. I just want to go home. Forget about today, my head is spinning with all this confusion. I swear I've lived this day before, but how could I? It makes no sense.

"Haven't you been on any of the rides?"

"No, I don't really like rides"

"I'm sure I could change your mind" he says offering his hand out to me. My mind is telling me to say no, to just go home. But something inside of me is forcing me to say yes.

"Just a couple of rides. I don't want to get in trouble with my dad" I reply, putting my hand in his. He smiles at me as we walk together.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I make sure we go on every ride in order. Going to the Pink Elephants. Both of us laughing about how we were way to big to ride on them.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

We go on every ride in the park, apart from the big wheel, which seemed to be broken. We start to head towards the exit.

I've had de ja vu all day, and I don't know how. I cant have lived this day already. But I remember what happened after this, how he hurt me. But I don't see how that could have been real, when he didn't even know who I was this morning.

"Well, its been interesting" I say as I look up to him. Half of my heart thinking that I like this guy, but the other half still believing what I now think is a dream.

"Do you have to go? Come and play some amusements? I'll win you something?" I take a second to think.

"Ok, just a few though" I reply, Austin literally jumping up in the air making me laugh.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I cant believe how well this is going! She hasn't said anything about living this day before. I think she might remember how she felt the first time.

We walk past all the amusements, she doesn't say a word. This time I suggest going in the hoopla. I make a point of loosing the first time, and winning the second.

"He's… so cute" she smiles, the confusion appearing back on her face.

"Here" I say, offering it to her.

"Thanks. But… but I already have one of these"

"Really?" I say, realising this might not work so well after all.

"Yea, I woke up with him this morning. He's called Dougie, and you gave him to me" she says, I can see it in her eyes, she's realising everything.

"What" I say, but my voice turns out going squeaky.

"Yes. And I've had this day before. What's going on Austin?" she asks.

"Fine. I wanted you to re-live the day we met. I thought you might remember how awesome it was. And if you had let me get to the hamster ball part, it might have worked"

"I cant believe you did that" she says lightly punching my arm.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I think it was really sweet. Completely stupid. But sweet" she smiles. "So you roped in that old woman we talked to on the street, and made Trish break the big wheel for the second time, to try and get me back?"

"Yea" I say, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. "Did it work?"

"I don't know…"

"I swear I planed all this out myself. And if you give me a second chance, I'll plan the date myself as well"

"Well…" she sighs. "Your lucky I always give people second chances Austin Moon"

**I really hope you liked it, even if it was a bit complicated. Thanks to guntherandsnot for coming up with the idea of this chapter. And thanks to the others who came up with some, I might use some of them in later chapters.**

**Thanks for reading guys, please review**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hope you like the chapter! I will update soon! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Something amazing! I need to think of something amazing. I was lucky I got a second chance, I cant screw it up. I doubt Ally would be willing to give me a third chance.

I want something simple, nothing over the top.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

**A few days later**

I wake up feeling nervous. My heart beating fast, my stomach filled with butterflies. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

I take a shower and change into some simple brown shorts, a dark blue collard vest and my brown heeled boots. I curl my hair even more and put some natural make up on my face. I take a deep breath before walking downstairs and outside into the sunshine which is beating down on me. Today was going to be good. I could feel it.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I got dressed into some black jeans, white vest and dark blue and white check over shirt. Blue high tops on my feet. I was meeting Ally at the food court at 11, but I got there early just to be sure. I had everything planed out in my head, it was going to be perfect.

I hadn't talked to Kira for a while. If I was going to make things work with Ally, I had to keep my distance. It was for the best, and she would understand.

I kept tapping my feet against the ground, making up a tune in my head. I kept my head looking down at the ground as well. I was so nervous, this date had to go perfect, I couldn't screw it up again. But then again, she might not even show up! She might have changed her mind, thought I didn't deserve a second chance. The thought of this only makes me more nervous.

"Hey" says a voice, making me look up from the ground. I smile as my eyes lock with hers. She came, she actually came!

"Hey!" I smile, standing up from my seat on the bench. "You look amazing" she did. I thought this when I met her, and I still do. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Thanks" she blushes, looking down at the ground. "So… where are we going? And please don't say it's a surprise, I hate surprises." she says facing me again.

"Oh come one, you'll love it" I smile, taking both her arms and walking backwards so I can face her.

"That's what you said about the beach" she smiles.

"Ok, apart from the disaster at the end, didn't you enjoy it?"

"It was ok. Apart from the beach part"

"Do not tell me you hate the beach!" I say shocked. She doesn't say anything, just nods her head. "How can you hate the beach?"

"How are you scared of umbrellas?" she laughs. I forgot I told her that.

"You win" I laugh, letting go of one of her hands so we walk side by side.

Because of all the talking and laughing, it feels like seconds till we arrive at the destination.

"Roller skating?!" she smiles.

"Yes! Please don't tell me you hate that as well!" I joke. She lightly punches my arm.

"No, I'm just rubbish at it" she laughs.

"I'll teach you! I am the master at roller skating!" I say proudly.

We go inside and I pay for the both of us. We get our skates, and I stand up straight away, ready to go. But Ally stays at the benches.

"Come on" I say, offering her both my hands to help her up.

"I'm gonna fall over" she laughs.

"I'll pick you back up, I promise" I smile, she smiles back, taking my hands I help her up. We slowly skate to the rink, our hands connected the whole time.

She stumbles a bit at first, but she gets the hang of it pretty quickly. Soon were racing round trying to beat each other. She ends up being faster then me!

I'm on the other side of the rink when I see her stop at the edge, catching her breath. I decide this is the perfect time to show off a bit. I build up speed and rush over to the barrier where Ally is waiting. The plan was to skate quickly and do an awesome spin, stopping next to her. But accidentally, I go to fast, making me fly straight over the barrier.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Before I knew what happened, I hear Austin shouting.

"OW! Man that hurt!" I climb over the barrier and rush over to him.

"Austin! Are you ok?" I ask, sitting down next to him. He's laid flat on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Yea, I'm good" he says, sitting up slowly.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" I ask worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, honestly" he smiles, taking my hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"What were you doing?" I laugh.

"I was… um… kind off… trying to impress you" he sighs, but a smile is stuck on his face.

"What? By flying through the air and hurting your self?" I laugh. I cant believe he did that.

"Yea, wasn't my greatest idea" he laughs.

"I thought you said you were the master of roller skating" I laugh, helping him up from the ground. "Lets get out of here before you hurt yourself even more"

"If it means you get to nurse me better, I'm willing to stay" he jokes as we change our shoes. I just laugh at the cheesy line.

We walk back outside into the sunshine. Its only around 1pm.

"I was going to suggest the beach, but since you hate it, how does an ice-cream on the boardwalk sound?"

"Sure" I smile as he takes my hand and we walk together.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"No way, they have fruity mint swirl" she smiles as well look at all the types of ice-cream at the small store on the boardwalk. "I haven't had that since I was little, it was always my favourite"

"One fruity mint swirl and one double choc chip please" I say to the woman at the store. I pay for the ice-cream and hand Ally hears. We walk up and down the boardwalk hand in hand, talking.

"So what about your family?"

"Well, my moms called Penny, she's been on a research trip to Africa for the past few years"

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Yea, but I never get to see her that much. I don't have any siblings. Then these my dad. He's called Lester. He owns a music store in the mall called…"

"Sonic Boom" me and Ally both say together.

"Yea" she says, looking at me confused. "How did you know that?"

"When I was looking for you after the fairground, I saw it. It looks awesome. I love music, as you can probably tell"

"Me two" she smiles.

"Did you know I can play anything! Piano, drums, guitar, harp, I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet"

"Yea right! No one can do that!"

"I can, I'll show you sometime!"

"You'll have to stop by the store sometime then" she smiles at me as we carry on walking. "What about your family?"

"Well…" I say, rubbing the back of my head. This is going to be embarrassing. "My moms called Mimi, my dads called Mike…" I sigh. Not wanting to tell her the rest.

"And what do they do?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh" she nods her head in agreement. I take a deep breath before telling her. "They are the "King" and "Queen" of Moons Mattress Kingdom"

"That's not embarrassing." she smiles.

"It is when they call you the little prince!" I say without thinking. I cover my mouth with both my hands. Why did I just admit that to her?! Ally looks at me for a second before bursting out laughing.

"I'm… I'm sorry" she says, still laughing. "I'm sorry. That's sweet" she says, taking a deep breath so she stops laughing. I take my hands from my mouth and we continue walking.

"That's not even the worst of it! My middle name is Monica!" WHY AM I DOING THIS! Its like I'm not even thinking before I speak. I have just admitted 2 of the most embarrassing things about me. Me and Ally both walk down the boardwalk laughing at my middle name.

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! I will update soon! **

**If R5Fan1999 is reading, I would love to talk to you sometime, but the website you tried to put isn't showing up. Fanfiction wont let you post other websites on here. If you tell me the website with spaces in, then I'll be able to go to it, and then we can talk!**

**Please review**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hope you like the chapter guys! Please read the disclaimer at the end. I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"So, you said earlier, you like music as well?"

"I grew up around it, how could I not love it?"

"What do you play?"

"Anything, I play everything in the store" I admit as we sit at the end of the boardwalk together, it had started to get dark, but we just sat there, talking. "I love to write songs though"

"Really? I cant write songs, as you can probably tell by the first song I sang to you" he sighs, but a smile is still on his face.

"It was sweet, even though you compared me to a pad of butter… if anything I'm the syrup" I laugh.

"Yea" he says, rubbing the back of his head as he remembers the song. "So, do I get to hear any of your work?"

"No way"

"Why not?" he whines. "I bet its amazing!"

"Ok, I'll tell you… I have incredibly bad stage fright"

"Oh… will you not even sing in front of me?"

"I don't know…"

"Please Ally. Pretty please with pancakes on top!" he says, giving me cute puppy dog eyes.

"No. Not going to happen" I laugh. "Its getting kind of late… I should really be getting home" I sigh.

"I'll walk you?" he says, standing up and offering me his hand. I take it and he helps me up. We walk to my house hand in hand.

"I had fun today" I smile as we stand outside my house.

"Me two" he smiles, our hands still connected. "Would you maybe, wanna go out again sometime?" he asks, rubbing the back of his head again. Why does he do that so much?

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I put my hand back by my side. I need to stop rubbing the back of my head, I only do it when I get nervous or embarrassed. I seem to be doing a lot more now I've met Ally.

"I would love to, but make sure you don't hurt yourself next time" she laughs, looking into my eyes. I look into hers. Should I kiss her? What if she doesn't want to? I don't want to rush things with her. I decide not to.

"Bye Austin" she smiles, biting her lip. She opens the front door and gives me her beautiful smile on more time before closing it.

I should have kissed her.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

He didn't even try to kiss me. I sigh as I walk up to my room, I wish he had kissed me. But I did have an amazing time. My dad was going to be working late at the store tonight, which meant I had the house to myself. I rush straight up to my room, checking my phone which I had switched off all day because I wanted to concentrate on the date. There were loads of texts and miss calls from Trish. I decide to call her straight away.

"Ally!" she shouts down the phone after the first ring. "I've been waiting for news all day! How did it go with Austin?"

"Really well" I smile.

"Did he kiss you"

"No, but we had an amazing day…" I say, telling Trish everything. Talking way into the night.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

When I wake up the next morning, I'm still kicking myself. Why didn't I kiss her! She might think I didn't want to kiss her, but I did! I just hope I haven't missed my chance.

I know I'm no good at writing songs, but when today I have the most perfect idea. I grab my guitar and start playing a tune. Before I know it, I have actually written a song!

"_I keep playing inside my head_

_All that you said to me_

_I lie awake just to convince myself_

_This wasn't just a dream_

_Cause you were right here_

_And I should have taken the chance_

_But I got so scared_

_And I left the moment again_

_Its all that I can think about_

_You're all that I can think about_

_Is you're heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused _

_Just tell me, am I out of time?_

_Is you're heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I cant believe I let you walk away when_

_When I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_Every morning when I leave my house_

_I always look for you, yeah_

_I see you every time I close my eyes_

_What am I gonna do?_

_And all my friends say_

_That I'm punching over my weight_

_But in your eyes_

_I saw how you were looking at me_

_Its all that I can think about_

_You're all that I can think about_

_Is you're heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused _

_Just tell me, am I out of time?_

_Is you're heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I cant believe I let you walk away when_

_When I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_When you stood there_

_Just a heartbeat away_

_When we were dancing_

_And you looked up at me_

_If I had known then_

_That I'd be feeling this way_

_If I could replay_

_I would never have let you go_

_Am I out of time?_

_Is you're heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused _

_Just tell me, am I out of time?_

_Is you're heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I cant believe I let you walk away when_

_When I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_I should have kissed you!" _

I smile as I play the final chord. I cant believe I've actually written a song. I did it myself! I just need to find a way to play it to Ally now.

I lie back on my bed, smiling at the ceiling. She wants a second date! I actually have a chance with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! I feel like the luckiest guy in the world!

Suddenly my phone starts ringing, Demonica Dickson's number showing on the screen. Demonica has been my manager ever since my first video. I answer it straight away.

"Austin, how's my favourite internet sensation?"

"I feel amazing" I smile, laying back on my bed.

"Really? Well I'm sorry, but I have some bad news to tell you"

"Really? What is it?"

"I've heard rumours Austin, that you are dating someone. And because of recent pictures, you cant deny it. I have the proof in my hands right now"

"Well, we're not really dating. We've only been on one date" I say, but my mind was hoping we would end up dating.

"Either way, I don't like it Austin and neither do the fans. Many of your fans are teenage girls, dreaming of dating you. But you dating this girl will loose you fans"

"Her name is Ally"

"Well it wont work with this Ally around"

"What are you trying to say Demonica?"

"I don't want you to see this girl again"

**Please read!**

**Hey guys! I want to talk to you about this amazing writer I've been talking to lately. She's called WereBetterTogether98 she's an amazing writer! I love her story Stuck! I would defiantly recommend it to you guys! I love it, and I think you guys will to!**

**Thanks for reading the chapter guys! The song used in it is called "I Should Have Kissed You" by One Direction. I don't own the song! Don't hate me for using it, I actually like that song! **

**Please review and check out WereBetterTogether!**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hope you like the chapter guys. I don't own Austin and Ally. Enjoy!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Wh…what?" I stutter, I cant believe what she's asking my to do.

"If you keep seeing this girl, she could ruin your whole career."

"No, Ally's helping me. She's the one who inspired me with No Ordinary Day, and I've just written another song about her" I say, trying to convince her the Ally is actually good for me.

"That's great, but no one will listen to them if she's sticking around. Its either me, your manager, the one who will make you famous, make your dreams come true, or her. The girl you have only just met. I know who I would pick. But its up to you. Talk to you later Austin" she says hanging up the phone.

I cant believe it. I was so happy, now my heart is sinking. Give up my career, or be with Ally, the hardest decision I've ever had to make.

I need to see her.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I've been in the store all day, but not many customers had come in. My dad would be away all day for a meeting, so he left me in charge. The store was empty, so I decide to go to my practice room for a while.

I sit on the stood at the piano, my book on the stand. I play a few notes to warm up, then start playing a song I had started a while ago, but never actually finished.

"_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show_

_I'm gonna levitate you_

_Leave you wa-wa-wantin' more_

_I see you're fascinated_

_I've got ya hypnotized _

_White gloves, what you dream of_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_Its just an illusion_

_1 2 3... I disappear_

_I'm comin right back, so stay right her_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, uh, listen_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_

_I'll put a spell on you_

_I'm something like a genie_

_Girl I make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale_

_Watch me do my slight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free you're self from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_Its just an illusion_

_ disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_Its just an illusion"_

I sigh as I finish playing. I had been trying to finish that song for ages, but I can never get the right ending. Suddenly I hear someone clapping from outside the practice room. Oh god! Someone heard me singing! I cautiously walk up to the door, opening it to see Austin on the other side. He heard me sing! I can feel my face go red already.

"That was awesome Ally!" he smiles.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" I stutter, still embarrassed.

"I wanted to see you, but you weren't down in the store, so I was going to head over to your house, but then I heard your singing, and I just couldn't leave. Are you ok?" he asks, noticing my nervousness.

"You heard me sing. No one ever hears me sing" I say sitting down on the couch in the corner.

"I don't know why. Your amazing" he smiles, sitting down next to me. I look away from him so he cant see how red my face is going. "The songs amazing as well"

"Its not finished yet. I've been working on it for ages, but I can never get a good ending"

"Maybe I can help you" he says walking over to the piano.

"I thought you said you couldn't write songs" I reply, walking over to him.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I cant, but ever since I wrote the song about her this morning, I was feeling pretty confident. I sit down at the piano, playing a few notes. After a second, Ally sits down next to me. She looked amazing today, a simple red dress, her hair curled. She looked beautiful, but then again, she always looks beautiful.

"Impressive" she says when I finish playing. "But I'm sure I can do better" she says starting to play a different tune.

"Ok, but can you do this" I say, leaning back and playing the same tune but with only one hand.

"Please" she laughs, grabbing her phone from the table and sitting back down. She starts playing the same tune with one hand, doing something with her phone at the same time. When she finished playing, my phone goes of. it's a text from Ally, I read it out loud.

"Yes I can" reads the text. "Wow, that's impressive" I smile. She beat me.

"I know" she says, trying to casually flick her hair behind her shoulder, but it seems so awkward that both of us start laughing.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"So, shall we try and finish this song then?" he smiles. I nod my head, still unsure if it was a good idea. I had never had anyone help me write my songs before, but I was willing to give Austin the chance. We end up finishing it, and it sounds good.

"_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here_

_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_

_Just an illusion (yeah baby)_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free you're self from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_Its just an illusion_

_ disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_Its just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free you're self from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_Its just an illusion_

_ disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_Its just an illusion"_

As we play the final note on the piano together, our hands touch. I can feel something burst inside me as we turn our heads and look into each others eyes. After a second, both of us start to lean it.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

We start to lean into each other, and soon our foreheads touch, our lips only centimetres apart. I need to tell her about what Demonica said, I cant keep it a secret from her.

"My manager doesn't want me to see each other anymore" I sigh, our foreheads still touching.

"What?" she says leaning out from me. I lost the moment again.

"My manager said she doesn't want me to go out with you"

"Why? What's wrong with me?" she says standing up from the bench.

"Nothing Ally. Your perfect""Not perfect enough for an internet sensation" she smiles, but I can see in her eyes that she is hurting, so am I.

"She said its either my manager, or you" I sigh. I cant believe this. "You know how much I like you Ally…"

"You don't have to say anything Austin, I understand. Its either me or your career. We've only been on one proper date anyway. I get it" she smiles. "We can just be friends" she say, the smile still on her face, but I can tell its fake.

"Yeah" I sigh. "And maybe you can write a few songs for me, since your so amazing at it"

"Like music partners?"

"Yeah" I smile, at least that means I will get to still see her.

"Sure" she says. Both of us smile, and I open my arms to hug her, but she puts her hand out to shake mine. When I realise what she wants, I put my hand out to shake hers, but she's open her arms to hug me. We both laugh at the awkwardness that has now fallen between us. We do end up hugging. We pull away after a few seconds, but not fully. My arms are still wrapped around her, and hers are wrapped around me. I lean down so out foreheads touch, neither of us say anything, as I lean down and gently kiss her.

I knew one thing, we could never just stay friends.

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked the chapter. I will update soon. Please review.**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, Rock**

**Lets Get LOUD!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I pull away from the kiss first, what are we going to do? We cant go out together if it mean he might loose his job.

"Austin, we cant do this" I sigh, taking a step back from him. "I wont let you risk loosing your fans"

"I wont, if we don't tell anyone about us"

"How would that work?"

"We just make sure that no one see's us together. I really like you Ally, I don't want to loose you"

"But I cant do a secret relationship. It would be so much easier if we just be friends" I admit. If I'm honest, I don't think it will be that hard. We've only been on one date together, and we might be better as friends anyway.

"O…Ok" he says, nodding his head. "Sure" he says, putting a smile on his face, but I can immediately tell that its fake. Its not the same smile he gave me when we were on the boardwalk. "Maybe a should tweet my fans, tell them nothings going on between us, stop them moaning" he sighs, getting out his phone.

"Why? What have they been saying?" I ask, trying to look at his phone, but he pulls it out of my sight so I cant see it. It must be bad.

"Can I take a picture, of both of us. Show them who you are?"

"Um, sure" I say running my fingers through my hair so it looks neater. He puts his arm around my shoulders and raises his phone above us. We both smile as he takes the photo. But when we look at it we can tell our smiles are fake. He quickly types a few words before pressing send.

"What did you say?" I ask, he shows me his phone. The picture of us both at the top, the writing at the bottom says…

**Meet my amazing FRIEND, Ally Dawson!**

It had already been retweeted 50 times, and even more people had started tweeting about it. Some saying they were glad he was still single, others saying that we looked cute together. But we both knew that couldn't happen.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Friends, just friends, that's what we had to be. My heart felt heavy as I left Sonic Boom. This was going to be hard, but I had to do it. So I can keep my career, and still see Ally.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

**A few weeks later**

I've been hanging out with Austin a lot lately. I think it was a really good decision to just stay friends. He comes into the Melody Diner to see me, and comes into Sonic Boom whenever I'm there. We've been working in my practice room, writing all new songs. Demonic, Austin's manager is fine with us being friends and music partners. We've been working so hard on all the songs, and there really working. None of them are love songs, and I don't mind that, I think its for the best.

Being friends was a really good idea.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I lay back on my bed, Dez pacing around the room. These past few weeks have been torture for me! Hanging out with Ally is only making me like her more. And I know we agreed to be friends, but I hate it!

"You are about to enter the friend zone forever Austin" Dez says, sitting down on the chair in the corner.

"I don't want to be in the friend zone" I sigh, sitting up. "I like her to much to just stay friends with her"

"Well, your going to have to do something about it, and fast"

"Like what?"

"Well, you've been writing a lot of songs lately, why not write a love song with her. Trish told me that Ally loves romance. Just try the love song, it might work"

So that's what I did. I went to Sonic Boom later that day. Ally was working behind the counter as usual. Wearing a bright yellow top and flowery skirt. Every time I see her, she takes my breath away. I cant get over how much I like her.

"Hey Austin" she says, giving me a beautiful smile.

"Hey" I say, jumping up on the counter. "Can we write a new song today?"

"We've already written loads, but sure, the stores empty. I guess I have some time"

"Great, lets go" I smile as we both walk up to the practice room.

"Hey, I heard about this competition, South Beach Sound, if you win you get your song on the radio!" she smiles, sitting down on the bench at the piano.

"Awesome! We should write something different to all the other songs to enter" I say, sitting down on the piano next to her.

"Like what?"

"What about a love song?" I ask nervously.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I felt awkward as soon as he mentioned writing a love song. We had been getting on so well as friends, I didn't want to ruin it now.

"What about a like song?" I ask nervously, trying to get him away from the idea of a love song.

"Come on, it will work" he smiles, playing a small tune and singing.

(**Austin- Bold, **_Ally- Italic_)

"**Love, Love, Love**

_Like, Like… _Like

**It's a special kind of feeling**

_But not always so appealing _

**All you want is to get close**

_But to close is kinda gross _

**Gotta go for what you want**

_But just keeping things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to stay the same"_

I sing, getting up from the piano bench and walking over to the fridge, grabbing a drink.

"Are you ok?" he asks, walking over to me.

"Yeah, I'm just not really into love songs"

"But Trish told Dez who told me that you love romance"

"Um… I have to get back to work" I say, rushing out of the room.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Well that didn't go exactly as I wanted it to. Dez said I was close to being in the friend zone, but I think I'm already there. I fall back on the sofa in the practice room. What am I going to do? I like Ally so much, but she just wants to be friends.

"Hey Austin, what's up?" Dez asks as he walks into the practice room, Trish close behind.

"Lets just say the love song didn't go so well" I sigh.

"But Ally loves romance." Trish adds, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Well, she doesn't like romance with me" I sigh.

"She seemed so into you. When she got back from your date, she wouldn't stop going on about you. What happened?"

"My manager said I couldn't date her"

"And you listened to her!" Trish shouts, punching my arm.

"OW!" I shout, my voice going squeaky. "She said if I didn't I would have a manager anymore"

"Well then you need a different manager!" Trish says with a smile on her face.

"Where is he going to find one of them" Dez says dramatically.

"Me you idiot!" she shouts back.

"You, what experience do you have?" Dez asks.

"Well…" she says picking up a thick booklet from the table. She hands it to me, the front cover saying

**Trish De La Rosa's Resume**

I flip through it. There must be over 100 jobs she's had!

"Wow, that's impressive!" I smile. "You must be good!"

"So, am I hired?"

"Your hired" I smile, handing her back her resume. I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Demonica's number, she picks up after a few rings.

"Hello Austin darling"

"Demonica, your fired!" I say, a smile on my face. She starts to shout at me, a mix of both begging me to stay with her, and shouting at me for leaving. I hang up straight away.

"Great. And as I'm your new manager, I allow you and my best friend Ally Dawson to date" she says a smile on her face, a smile stuck on my face as well.

I start to run down to the store, but stop when I see Ally at the counter. She was laughing and fiddling with her hair, as she talked to another guy.

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter.**

**I will try and update again this weekend, but I cant promise anything. I have to go back to my school on Saturday and Sunday because I have play rehearsals. I'm in my schools production of Dracula Spectacular, and the show is next week, so we're busy rehearsing. **

**Because the show is next week, I probably wont get to update for that week, because the show if on till pretty late. I promise I will update after next week, when the shows are over. I will try and update before then, but I really cant promise anything.**

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, ROCK!**

**Lets get LOUD! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**I don't know why, but fanfiction has been really wired and not posted some chapters. I've finally uploaded this, so sorry its later then its supposed to be guys!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I wait till the guy is gone to go down the stairs and see Ally.

"Who was that?" I ask, jumping on the counter.

"Just a customer" she says, giving me a sweet smile, making my heart skip a beat. I cant believe this girl isn't mine, she's my dream girl. And it turns out, the guy she was talking to thought the same thing, he walks back into the store a few seconds later.

"Excuse me, Ally" says the guy, standing at the counter.

"Hey" she says, turning around to face him.

"Its me again. I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go out sometime?"

"Thanks, I'm flattered, but no, sorry" she says, giving him a smile. I smile as well. Happy that she didn't agree to go out with him.

"Ok" he smiles back. "See you" he says, walking out of the store.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

He was cute, but part of me just didn't want to say yes. I don't know why, but I just didn't want to.

"Why did you say no?" Austin asks, still sat on the counter.

"I didn't want to go out with him" I reply, walking up to the practice room, Austin leaves the store.

"Hey Ally!" Trish says when I walk in. "Did Austin tell you the news?"

"What news?" I ask, sitting down on the couch next to her, Dez on the other side of Trish.

"Well, Austin has fired Demonica as his manager, and hired Trish, which means…" Dez says, but half way through, Trish covers his mouth with her hand.

"That's awesome Trish" I smile. I never really liked Demonica, she was always so bossy.

"Ally, what's going on between you and Austin?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Nothing. We're just friends" I admit, but as I do, a small part of my heart starts to hurt. NO ALLY! You said it yourself, you and Austin are so much better as friends, your fine with that, your happy with that.

"Ally, is that really what you want? There's some kind of spark between you, anyone can see it"

"No, there isn't. There shouldn't be. We're better as friends, we're music partners. Having a relationship as well, it might ruin things."

"What if it didn't, if you could date him, would you?" after she asks, I take a second to think.

"No, I wouldn't date him. We're to good friends, that's all" I say, but both of them look at me like I'm lying.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"So she said she wouldn't date me?" I ask as I sit on the chair I the corner of my room.

"She said she wouldn't, but we can see it in her eyes, she's lying" Trish says, sitting on the bed next to Dez.

"I just… I cant get over her, she's perfect. I've never liked a girl as much as I like her. I want her back, but I don't know how" I sigh.

"We just need her to realise that the romance you had when you first met is still there" Trish says.

"She still has those feelings, she's just not showing them" Dez adds.

"Why though?" I ask. "I don't understand"

"Look, I'm Ally's best friend, and if I know her at all, the reason she's not showing them is because she's scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of being hurt. Its happened before, guys have hurt her. She's scared in case it happens again"

"I would never dream of hurting Ally"

"But that's what they've all said, you need to prove it to her. Show her your going to stick around"

**Ally's P.O.V.**

**A few weeks later**

When I wake up, I get up straight away. I was going to meet Austin in the practice room before I had to go to work, I had written the perfect song for him. I change into my uniform, ready to go straight from the store to work, and went to the store.

"Hey" Austin smiles as I walk into the practice room.

"Hey! I have written the most perfect song for you" I smile, sitting down at the piano, Austin grabbing a guitar.

"Awesome" he smiles. "Lets hear it"

"_Some times it feels like you lost your swag_

_You got a kick me sign covering the skill that you have_

_And it all looks wrong, when your looking down_

_You get dizzy doing 360's and you cant break out_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that_

_Just don't forget that I got your back_

_Now turn up the beat and bump that track_

_Bump that track, yeah!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You got style, pop your collar _

_Cause your all kinds of cool_

_Your legit, you're the boss_

_Even when the mic is off _

_Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

_Your on the charts _

_Your number one_

_You got the fire_

_So keep burning it up!_

_Nobody rocks it, the way that you do_

_You got style, pop you collar_

_Cause your all kinds of cool_

_Your legit, you're the boss_

_Even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it_

_The way that you do"_

"WOW!" Austin says with a smile on his face.

"So, what you think?"

"I love it Ally! That's awesome! Can I try it?"

"Sure" I smile as we play the song again, and Austin starts to sing.

"_Your on the charts _

_Your number one_

_You got the fire_

_So keep burning it up!"_

"Wait" I say when he gets to the high note which he sang off key. "It goes like this"

"_So keep burning it up!"_

I sing. "That actually hurt my throat" I say, my voice feeling strange.

"Can you try it one more time? Make sure I get it right?" he asks. I take a deep breath before doing it again.

"_So keep burning it up!" _

I sing, my voice suddenly going squeaky as I try and hit the high note.

"Are you ok?" he asks cautiously, sitting down next to me on the piano.

"Yea, but my throat really hurts" I say, my voice sounding really croaky.

"Your not ok." he says worriedly.

"Its fine" is all I can say since my throat is really hurting when I say anything.

"I'm taking you to the doctors" he says standing up. "I'll call the Melody Diner, tell them your not coming in" he says, pulling his phone out of his pocket as we walk out of the store.

I sit on the seat in the doctors office. Austin stood opposite me, trying to comfort me. They had called my dad, and he was on his way down, but I didn't really want him there. I just wanted Austin.

"I hate doctors offices" he says, his hands stroking mine. I try to talk, but it just comes out as a strange noise. "Don't talk, you need to rest your voice" he says just as the doctor walks into the room.

"Mrs Dawson, I've just got your test results back, and I'm afraid you have Vocal Nodules" I look at Austin worriedly, he knows what I'm thinking.

"Will her voice be ok?"

"Well, her talking voice will come back very soon, but its her singing voice which is the problem. If you want to sing again, I'm afraid your going to have to have a small procedure"

"And then she'll be ok?"

"Most likely. But there is a small chance her voice will be altered, making her sound different, or making her unable to sing at all" my eyes grow wider as he says this. I cant loose my voice. Austin's hands squeeze mine. My dad walks into the room soon after.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"She has Vocal Nodules" Austin says, since I still cant say anything. "She needs to have a procedure to fix her voice or she wont be able to sing again"

"That's horrible darling, but maybe… maybe its for the best" he says. I look at him confused and shocked, waiting for an explanation. "I know you love to sing, but you have one in a million chances of making it. If you don't have the procedure you can focus on something else." I jump up from my seat and grab some paper and a pen, quickly writing a message.

**Music is my life**

I hand it to my dad, and he reads it a few times.

"Its up to you honey. Do you want to have the procedure?" he asks, and I nod my head in answer.

"Ok Mrs Dawson. I will arrange it with the hospital, and you'll need to go in next week. Till then, you shouldn't do any singing, and only talk if you really need to"

The next week I'm stuck in bed. I cant go into the Melody Diner because I would need to sing, and my dad tells me he will look after the store. Austin comes over every single day, always finding way to cheer me up, and it works. We watch what feels like millions of films together, and lets just say I've never had so many hugs in my life. But then the week is over, and I have to go to the hospital.

As I lay in the hospital bed, I feel terrified. My dad is with me, and Austin is outside in the waiting room. As hard as he tries, my dad really isn't making me feel any better about what is about to happen.

"Ok Ally. This is the gas, it will make you sleepy while we do the procedure. You wont be able to feel a thing" the nurse says, putting a small tube over my nose. My mind starts freaking out about what's happening, and tears appear in my eyes.

"Dad, can you get Austin?"

"Sure thing honey" he says walking out of the room, Austin walks in a few seconds later, looking as panicked as me.

"Hey" he says, walking over to the bed and gently taking my hand.

"Austin, I'm scared" I say, my eyes starting to feel heavy because of the gas, but tears still fall from them.

"Your going to be ok Ally" he says, stroking my hand.

"What if it doesn't work, what if my voice is changed, what is I cant sing again?"

"Its going to be ok" he says. it's the only thing he can say. He doesn't know if it will work, nobody does, but still he tries to comfort me. My eyes start to feel extremely heavy, soon it takes me a lot of effort to keep them open.

"Ok Mrs Dawson, we're going to take you to the operation room now" a woman's voice says. I can feel the bed start to move, but Austin's hand is still connected to mine.

"This is as far as you can go sir" says the woman's voice.

"Its going to be ok Ally" says Austin's voice in my ear. My eyes are closed, but suddenly I can feel Austin's lips pressed gently against mine. I try to open my eyes, but they just wont. Austin pulls away from me, and before the bed starts moving again, he whispers in my ear.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up"

**Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter. The song in this is of course "The Way That You Do" by Ross Lynch. **

**If zoey starz is reading, I'm so glad you like my story! And I'm always happy to help people in any way I can, so if you have any questions for me, ask them in the reviews, or message me and I will help you as much as I can! I would defiantly suggest you write your own fan fiction, I'll read it! **

**This is probably the last time I will be updating for a while because of my play. I'm so nervous about it! And I have a bad throat as well! Which isn't good because I have a lot of singing to do! Wish me luck guys!**

**Please review!**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, ROCK!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys! I really hope you like the chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally! **

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I sit nervously in the waiting room. Ally's only been in surgery for an hour, but it feels like so much longer. My feet are tapping against the floor, and my head feels like its spinning. What if it doesn't go well? I wont get to hear her beautiful voice again, and then where that leave us as music partners? She was so nervous earlier, I was glad when she asked to see me, I wanted to see her. Try and comfort her as much as I could, I don't know if it worked though.

I kissed her before they took her away. Her eyes we closed, and she didn't say anything. I think she was already under, I hope she was already under. That way she wont know it even happened. I don't know why I kissed her, but I guess it gave me some reassurance that she would be ok.

Ally's dad left the hospital, he got a business call from someone and it sounded urgent. He told me he would be back soon, but I doubt he will be.

When will she be out of there? I need to see her, make sure she's ok. I've never felt more worried in my life. I sit in the waiting room for another half an hour before a nurse walks up to me.

"Are you here with Mrs Dawson?"

"Yes" I say standing up from my seat. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. The surgery was successful, but she's still under anaesthetic, would you like to go see her?"

"Yes please" I say eagerly. She leads me to the same room as before, and there she is. Laying on the bed, looking so peaceful, the tube has been taken off her nose so she just looks like she's sleeping. I sit in the chair next to her bed, gently picking up her hand and stroking it with my thumb. She's going to be fine, I tell myself over and over again.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When I open my eyes I see the bright white walls of the hospital. I can feel something on my hand, I look down to see another hand on top of mine. I look up to see the bright blonde hair of Austin Moon. He kept his promise to me, he was there when I woke up. His head rested on his shoulder as he sleeps. He looked so cute, his hair all messed up. I cant help but smile as I look at him. I remember what he did, how he kissed me before I went in, I don't think I'm going to say anything about it to him when he wakes up. What could I say? I decide to leave him asleep.

Soon after, a nurse walks into the room. She see's Austin asleep so walks closer to me and whispers.

"Nice to see you awake Mrs Dawson" she says giving me a smile. "Your surgery went very well…" she says. I open my mouth to say something back to her, but the nurse stops me. "But you have to rest your voice for 48 hours, so we can make sure the surgery was a complete success. After that, you can talk and sing as much as you want" I nod my head to show her I understand. The nurse starts to walk out of the room, but Austin wakes up at the same time.

"A…Ally, you're awake!" he says with a huge smile across his face, he launches his arms around me, giving me a hug. "Are you ok?" he says, staring into my eyes. I nod my head, since I'm not allowed to speak.

"She's fine. The surgery went well, but she has to rest her voice for 48 hours. You've got to make sure she doesn't say a word" the nurse says to Austin, giving him a smile before walking out of the room.

"I knew you'd be ok!" he smiles, hugging me again.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally was released from the hospital later that day, it had started to get dark, and a cool breeze was in the air. I called a cab for the both of us. As we wait outside for it, I see Ally rubbing her arms, she must be cold. I unzip the dark green sweatshirt I was wearing.

"Here" I say, putting her arms through it. It was quite big on her, but she looked so sweet wearing it, and it would keep her warm. She smiles at me, mouthing thank you. The cab comes soon after, we both sit in the back together. Part way there, her head starts to drop, falling on my chest. I placed my arm around her shoulder, cuddling up with her. She slept the whole way back, and I don't blame her, it had been a long day, for both of us. I don't want to because she looks so peaceful, but I wake her up when we arrive outside her house. I walk to her side and open the door, offering her my hand. She takes it and I help her climb out of the cab. We walk to her door hand in hand. I could tell her dad want home yet because none of the lights were on in the house. I don't get how he could have left Ally like that, but a part of me was happy that I was the only one with her. I got to look after her. She opens the door, but then stops. I stare into her eyes, wishing I could kiss her. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to stay with her, keep her safe.

"Thank you" she mouths to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her, wishing we could stay like this forever, but we had to break apart. She gives me one more smile before walking into her house. I climb back into the cab, and he takes me home. I fall asleep, wishing she was here with me.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I know I should have stayed in bed, but I couldn't. I didn't want to say goodbye to him, I wanted to stay in his arms. I felt safe there, like I was supposed to be there. I try as hard as I can to convince myself that we should be friends, but I just cant do it anymore. Dez and Trish never believed it, and now, neither do I. But how is it going to work with us? Will it ruin everything? I need to see him, it might help me decide what is right.

I climb out of bed, putting on some black jeans, a green vest and Austin's dark green sweatshirt. I know I would need to give it back, but I felt comfy wearing it. It smelt like Austin, to me it was like he had his arms still wrapped around me. I put green pumps on my feet to match. I had texted Dez earlier, asking where Austin was, he said they would be at Sonic Boom. I silently climb down the stairs, making sure my dad doesn't see me. I'm supposed to stay in bed, but its just to boring. I head straight there, but Austin isn't there, only Dez and Trish.

"Hey Ally, Austin told me everything that happened yesterday. I'm so glad the surgery went well" Trish says giving me a quick hug.

"If your looking for Austin, he went to the food court" Dez adds. I wave goodbye to them both and head straight there. As soon as I walk in, I see Austin sat on one of the benches, a guitar resting on his knee. I stop at the entrance as he starts to play.

"_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up, Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_When your hearts against my chest_

_Lips pressed to my neck_

_I've fallen for your eyes_

_But they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget_

_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved, Wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love, falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows_

_So hold me in your arms_

_My hearts against your chest_

_Your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes_

_But they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget_

_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved, wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love, falling in love_

_Yeah, I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close_

_To help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love, falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love, falling in love"_

I can feel tears form in my eyes as people that have crowded round him start to clap. That's my favourite song, it has been ever since I first heard it.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

The crowd clap around me, Trish had told me that this song was Ally's favourite, and I wanted to practice it. I wanted to sing it to her, make her happy while she's stuck at home. I put the guitar in its case and start to walk to the exit. As I do, I see her, I see Ally standing at the entrance. What is she doing her? Did she hear me sing? I wanted it to be a surprise.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I smile as I walk over to her. She doesn't say anything back, she cant. She just smiles that amazing smile at me. "I cant believe you snuck out! I'm taking you back home" I say, but Ally shakes her head, meaning that she doesn't want to go home. "You don't have a choice on this" I say, lifting her up bridal style. She smiles, silently giggling as I carry her the whole way home. A few people stare at us as I carry her, but most of them smile at us. I smile as well as she tries to release herself, but she cant. I knock on the front door of her house. Her dad answering straight away.

"Look who snuck out" I smile, Lester smiles as well.

"You should be in bed" he smiles at the both of us. "Take her up Austin. Upstairs, first on the right" he smiles, letting me into the house. Ally has stopped struggling, and I lay her down on her bed.

"I should head back to see Dez. So I'll stop by later, ok?" I smile, but she shakes her head. Signalling no.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I didn't want him to go, not again. I shake my head at him.

"Fine" he sighs, but a smile is on his face. I shuffle over in my bed and he lays down next to me. His arms wrapped around me, I felt safer then I've ever been before. It felt like the perfect moment for me. He gently kisses my forehead. I look up at him, and he look at me. Our eyes lock, there's only one thing that could make this moment even more perfect then it is now.

I lift my head up from his chest, closing my eyes as I gently press my lips against his, he immediately starts to kiss me back.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! I will try and update tomorrow, but like I said I cant promise anything because I'm busy with my play practices and performances!**

**Please review!**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, ROCK!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Early update! Oh how I spoil you! Kidding! I hope you like it! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

My whole world feels perfect in that one moment. I had everything I ever wanted, I had Ally. But I had to ask her something.

"Ally, are you sure about this?" I sigh. A huge part of me just had to be sure that she was sure that she wanted me, since for the past few weeks, she has just wanted to be friends. She doesn't say anything, she cant. So she nods her head instead, a small smile spreading across her face. I couldn't hold back the one on my face as well. I lean back in, and gently kiss her lips. I had been waiting to do this for so long, and now I finally had the moment. I wasn't stupid, I didn't let it pass this time. I kissed her.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

My hands start to slip through his blonde hair as he slowly kissed me. I have never felt happier then I was in that moment.

After a few minutes, I pulled away. I rested my head back on his chest, and his arms wrapped around me once again. We laid there together, his hands playing with mine. Everything's perfect, well, almost perfect. There is still my voice which I'm worrying about. What if the surgery didn't work and I loose my voice forever?! I try hard to push it to the back of my mind, and relax with Austin. Soon my eyes start to feel heavy.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I can tell by her breathing that she has fallen asleep. I slowly detach my arms from her and stand up from the bed. I pull the covers over her and smile. She looked so cute. I lean down and gently kiss her forehead, but as I stand back up, her eyes flutter open. A small tired smile on her face.

"Sorry I woke you" I say, a smile on my face. "I should go see Dez" she nods her head, puling the covers of her bed over her more. "I might tell him the good news" I say, about to walk out of the room, but Ally sits straight up in the bed, her eyes wide. She starts shaking her head, signalling no. "Why? Why don't you want me to tell Dez?" I ask. She quickly scans the room, grabbing a pen and paper which was on the desk next to her bed. She quickly scribbles something down, then shows me the paper.

**To soon**

"What do you mean its to soon? I have to tell Dez, he's my best friend" I say, but she is still shaking her head. Why doesn't she want anyone to know about us? Is she ashamed of me? Is she unsure on us being together? "But Ally, he's my best friend! I have to tell him" but she just shakes her head. I start to get annoyed now. "Are you ashamed of being with me?" I ask, she answers with a no. "Do you want to be with me?" she nods her head in reply. "Then what Ally? Why don't you want me to tell people? Why cant you just accept that you like me, and I like you! You're the one who said you didn't want a secret relationship! If you don't want to be seen with me, then what's the point of this whole relationship!" I say, my voice getting louder and louder before rushing out of the room. I rush out of the house. What have I just done?!

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Tears fill in my eyes as I think over what just happened. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just wasn't ready to tell anyone about us. I was still confused on my feelings, but I realise now I should have just let him tell Dez, instead I've messed everything up. I fall asleep with tears running down my face.

When I wake up the next morning, I find a text from Austin. I'm scared to read it at first, but I know I have to.

**Ally. I'm so sorry about last night, I totally over reacted. Please meet me in Sonic Boom, I want to make it up to you.**

I get up straight away, and change into a dark blue dress which had white birds on. I put some dark blue wedged heels on and curly my hair more then usual, natural make up on my face. I wave goodbye to my dad and head straight to Sonic Boo, which is completely packed with people. The place is buzzing with life. I've never seen it like that before. They all look at me and cheer as I walk inside. My face is blushing red as I walk up to the counter. What is going on? Why are there so many people here?

"Hit it Dez!" shouts a voice from upstairs. I look over to the piano where Dez is standing, he dramatically presses a button on his computer and music comes bursting out of the speakers around the room. Seconds later, Austin appears out of the practice room, wearing black jeans, a dark blue checked shirt with a white top underneath. Bright blue high tops on his feet, and his blonde hair looking cutely messy. He walks to the stairs where a microphone is standing.

"_Your in control, pressing pause on my heartbeat_

_Someone stole all the air, so I cant speak_

_Now I know the chase is on_

_I feel as though my time has come_

_How many times do I fly through your head space_

_Now its speeding away from a safe place_

_Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss_

_The rush, too much, and here it comes_

_When your lips touch mine_

_It's the kiss of life_

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing with lightning_

_We touch like_

_Like its our first time, oh, oh_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing with lighting… oh, oh_

_Just you and me and the coats in the bathroom_

_Learning things they don't teach in the classroom_

_Now, you're here, I feel the fear_

_Now everything is oh, so clear_

_I've been addicted to you since the first hit_

_Out of control like a surge of electric_

_Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss_

_The rush, too much, and here it comes_

_When your lips touch mine_

_It's the kiss of life_

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing with lightning_

_We touch like_

_Like its our first time, oh, oh_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing with lighting now_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much_

_Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much_

_Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much_

_The rush, the rush, the rush, the rush_

_When your lips touch mine_

_It's the kiss of life_

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing with lightning_

_We touch like_

_Like its our first time, oh, oh_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing with lighting now… oh, oh"_

When he finishes singing, the crowed in the room start clapping and cheering. I smile as I look up at him.

"That song was for the most amazing girl I know, Ally Dawson. I'm so sorry about last night" he says through the microphone. I walk up the stairs, a smile stuck on my face. "Ally, I am so sorry about last night, I over reacted." I can see people below us with their phones out, recording us, everyone will know about us now. "If you forgive me, don't say a word" he says, a cheeky smile on my face since he knows that I wouldn't be able to say anything anyway because I still had to rest my voice. I smile up at him, grabbing his top and pulling him down to my level. I look into his eyes for a second before gently pressing my lips against his.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I felt so bad about last night that I had to make it up to her. I over reacted so much, and it was bad on her since she couldn't explain anything because of her voice. Everyone would know about us now, since people are recording us. Everyone will know about me and Ally by tonight. That wasn't what I had planed, but at least Ally forgave me.

**Thanks for reading guys. I got to update sooner then I thought because I had to miss tonight's performance of Dracula Spectacular because there is snow where I live, which meant I had to go home before it started! ****L**

**Anyway, the show is going really well, and I will be back to updating more after this week! **

**The song used in this is called Lightning by The Wanted!**

**See you guys soon!**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, ROCK!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hope you like the chapter, I don't own Austin and Ally! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin's arms are still wrapped around me later that day. The crowed of people had left and there was only me and Austin left in the store, we decide to close up the store and go for lunch.

"Ally… Ally is that you?" says a voice as we walk in. I turn around to see a brown haired boy, wearing a bright pink top. He looks so familiar, but I cant remember where I know him from. "Ally, its me, Elliot, from Arts and Crafts camp!" he says with a smile on his face. I remember him now. I smile back at him and he open his arms out to me and we hug. I can sense Austin staring at me, so I soon pull away from him.

"And I know who you are, I'm a big fan of yours Austin, your songs rock!"

"Thanks" Austin replies with a smile, but I can feel the tension already.

"I didn't know you were friends with Austin Moon Ally" he says looking back at me. I open my mouth ready to say something, but I then remember that I still have to rest my voice.

"I'm her boyfriend" Austin says, putting his arm around me.

"Wow!" Elliot say, looking at me. "Are you ok Ally? Why aren't you saying anything?" I signal to Austin to tell Elliot.

"She has vocal nodules, she had a procedure to fix her voice a couple of days ago, and she has to rest her voice for 48 hours"

"Man, that sucks. I know how much you love singing"

"So, your into music then Elliot?"

"No, I know nothing about music" he smiles.

"Ha! See Ally, he doesn't even like music" Austin says, smiling down at me. What has gotten into him today?

"Anyway…" Elliot says changing the subject. "I'm in town for a few weeks, I would love to hang out with you sometime" I start to nod my head in reply, but Austin starts to talk.

"That sounds awesome, but we've got a lot of work to do, lots of songs to write"

"Oh, ok, see you later Ally" Elliot says, giving me a quick hug and walking away. When he's gone, I look at Austin confused. What just happened? Why was he acting so wired?

"What?" Austin asks when he spots the way I'm looking at him. "Lets get some lunch" he says trying to change the subject.

**The next day**

Today was the day I had been waiting for. I would find out I would ever be able to sing again today. I jump out of bed and change into some dark blue jeans, a light blue vest and some wedge heels. I head straight over to Sonic Boom where Austin, Trish and Dez are already waiting.

"Hey Ally" Dez says waving to me. I wave back. Austin walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"What time will you be able to speak?" Trish asks, I grab a pen and paper and quickly writing down 2pm.

"Well, we got a few hours to kill then! Its only 11am!" Austin says, his arms still wrapped around me.

I don't know what we did for those hours. I think we were all just talking, well, they were talking. I was just laughing. Austin's arms never left me, I ended up resting my head on his shoulder.

"You two are so cute together" Trish smiles.

"Yea, it took you way to long to get together though" Dez adds, Trish pushes him off the bench he was sitting on, making us all laugh.

"What time is it?" Austin asks.

"1:58!" Trish says excitedly as she checks her watch. All three of them jump up from there seats and surround me, waiting for the 2 minutes to be over. I'm dreading it.

"5...4...3...2...1...Ally you can speak now!" Dez shouts, all of them staring at me, waiting. But I don't know what to say. I'm too nervous to say anything. What if it doesn't work, and I wont be able to sing again.

"Come on Ally, say something" Austin says excitedly, but I cant. Tears start to fill in my eyes. I don't know why I'm crying! I don't want to say anything in case it hasn't worked.

"I'm sorry Ally" Austin says sitting next to me and putting his arms around me. "I didn't mean to upset you"

"Its not your fault, I'm just so nervous" I say without even realising it! My voice sounds fine!

"You sound exactly the same as you did before" Dez says, sounding disappointed.

"That was the point you idiot!" Trish says pushing him.

"We just need to know if your singing voice sounds the same" Austin says squeezing my hand tightly. I take a deep breath before doing anything

"_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show_

_I'm gonna levitate ya_

_Leave you wa-wa wanting more!"_

I sing, my voice sounding the same as it always has done!

**Austin's P.O.V.**

All of us leap up from our seats and start jumping up and down! Ally's voice was the same! I wouldn't have to live without her beautiful voice again!

"I knew you would be ok" I smile, lifting her up from the ground and spinning her round. When I put her back down, I gently press my lips against hers.

"We need to go celebrate!" Trish says, and we all follow her out of the store.

We walk through the mall together, mine and Ally's hands linked together.

"Hey Ally" shouts a voice. Me and Ally turn around to see Elliot.

"Hey" she says slipping her hand out of mine and walking over to him, giving him a hug.

"Its nice to hear your voice again" he says with a smile. Its at that moment when Dez walks over to me.

"Who's he?" he whispers to me.

"That's Elliot, Ally's old friend from camp" I whisper back.

"Hunk alert" Dez whispers to me, only making me more nervous that Elliot was here.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was so happy to see him. I hadn't seen Elliot in ages, and I had missed him so much. We had been really close friends back at camp, and if I'm honest, he was my first crush!

"I remember that one time back at camp when we tie-dyed pillow cases when we were only supposed to be doing shirts" he laughs.

"I know, it was so much fun at camp" I smile back.

"We were like Arts and Crafts Rebels! How cool is that!" he laughs.

"Really not that cool" Austin says. I turn back to face him, what is wrong with him? Why does he act so strange when Elliot's around.

"So, do you want to go get something to eat?" he asks, but Austin walks over to me, putting his arm around my waist.

"Sorry, but we were just going out to celebrate her voice being back" Austin says with a smug smile.

"Oh, ok, we can catch up some other time" Elliot smiles, starting to walk away.

"No, wait Elliot. I would love to grab some lunch with you. We can celebrate tonight" I say, turning back to Austin.

"Great" Elliot smiles.

"Yea… great" Austin says disappointedly.

"I promise we will all go out tonight to celebrate" I say, standing on my tiptoes and planting a kiss on Austin's lips. He smiles back at me, but I can immediately tell its fake. "I'll see you later" I say, waving goodbye to them and walking away with Elliot.

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! I will update soon!**

**I've seen the new episode and its AMAZING! I was literally freaking out as I was watching it!**

**Anyway, please review**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, ROCK!**

**Lets Get LOUD! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey guys! I've been working on this chapter all day, and I think its quite long! I guess its my twist on last nights episode! I hope you like it! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Where is she?" I sigh as I leap onto the counter at Sonic Boom.

"Give her a chance Austin, its only been a few hours" Trish adds.

"Well, how long does it take to catch up with a guy?"

"A normal guy, a day. But I guy like Elliot, you may never see Ally again!"

"That's not funny Trish" I say. I know she meant it as a joke, but I just didn't find it funny.

"Hey guys" says the voice I've been waiting to hear all day. "Elliot, this is Dez and Trish, you already know Austin"

"Unfortunately" I whisper under my breath.

"I cant believe your actually here! You look a-mazing!" Ally says with a smile.

"What about you, you look go-orguse!" he replies, making Ally blush.

"Why are they talking so cr-azy?" Dez whispers to me, I just shrug my shoulders.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I just felt so happy to see Elliot again, I hadn't seen him since camp. I had missed him.

"Austin, I love your song Illusion! Its my favourite!" Elliot says.

"Thanks man! I have the best song writer in the business!" Austin smiles at me. I smiles back at him, at least he's not acting so wired now.

"She's the best at everything! That's why we were basket weaving buddies back at camp! I'll never forget the first day she walked into the weavers tent, her baskets were unbe-wevable!" Elliot laughs. I laugh as well, remembering it all.

"I used to do arts and crafts to!" Austin says with a strange look on his face.

"Nobody cares" Dez adds, making all of laugh except Austin, who turns back to the counter with some paper.

"I used to love camp!" I say, looking at Elliot.

"Check it out! It's a hand turkey!" Austin says excitedly, turning back to us and showing the piece of paper he was drawing on.

"Put it away, your embarrassing yourself" Dez whispers to him, but its loud enough for all of us to hear, making us laugh.

"Anyway…" Elliot says, changing the subject. "I need to ask you something" he says taking my hands and pulling me away from my friends. "Will you…"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

What does he think he's doing? He'd better not ask what I think he's going to ask!

"…Help me make a toothpick house for my turtle?" Elliot asks, I give a huge sigh of relief.

"Of course!" Ally replies excitedly. "Do you still have your glue gun?"

"I never leave home without it!" Elliot says, pulling a glue gun out of his pocket. How lame is this guy!

"Isn't he cute" Ally says to us. WHAT! I know she doesn't mean it in that way, but what is going on? I'm standing right here!

"I thought so till he pulled out a glue gun" Trish whispers to me and Dez.

"Well, it was great to meet you Elliot" I say, walking over to her and putting my arm around her. "But the four of us we're going to go out and celebrate, so…"

"We can celebrate later Austin, I want to show Elliot around Miami!" she says, quickly kissing me before pulling away. Why is she acting like this?

"I saw a craft store in the mall, can we hit that first?"

"Sure!" she replies, walking out of the store without even saying goodbye.

**The next day**

"Trish, have you seen Ally?" I ask when I walk into the food court. I hadn't seen her since yesterday in the store.

"No, she's out with Elliot"

"Again! We need to work on some new songs, but with Elliot around, she's too busy for me!" I sigh. "I think she might like Elliot more then me"

"Don't be stupid Austin, she loves you. But she hasn't seen Elliot in years. Just give her a few days to catch up with him, then she'll be back to normal."

"But, I've never seen her act like that around someone before"

"Austin, stop it, your starting to sound way to jealous"

"Pft! I'm not jealous" I say, trying to relax.

"And then I said your baskets were unbe-wevable!" says an all to familiar voice. I turn around to see Ally walk into the food court with Elliot.

"We had so much fun back then!" she laughs. I walk straight over to them.

"Well, I bet your fun back then wasn't anymore fun the our fun back now" I say, without realising that what I just said made no sense!

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Anyway" Trish says walking over to us. "Do you want to go to the movies or something today Ally?"

"I'm sorry Trish, but I was really hoping Ally and I could basket weave again. For old times sake. You wanna join?" Elliot says politely. He's so nice to people.

"Oh, that sound awful!" Trish replies.

"Sorry Trish, we can go next week" I smile. "Come on Elliot" we both walk out of the food court.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"See! She doesn't want to hang out with us!" I say, going back to my seat.

"Just give her sometime Austin. Trust me" She replies.

**Later that day**

"What are you doing?" Dez asks when he walks into the practice room later that day. "Why are you making a birds nest?"

"It's a basket, Elliot's not the only guy who can do arts and crafts" I say, showing him my basket which I had spent hours making. But it wasn't really going as well as I hoped it would.

"Apparently he is" Dez says looking at the basket and throwing it to the ground. "I know why your doing this. Your upset about Ally and Elliot"

"A guy cant just basket weave for the fun of it?" I ask, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"No, no he cant" Dez says, sitting down on the couch in the corner. "I think your jealous of how much they have in common"

"What?" I say, my voice sounding squeaky. "Me and Ally have loads in common"

"But your worried that she likes Elliot more then you"

"Well… yeah, I don't want to loose her Dez. She's the best thing that ever happened to me" I sigh, sitting at the piano bench. " I love her smile, her laugh. I love it when we're playing piano, and our hands touch. I get this feeling like no one else in the world means as much to me. I didn't even get this feeling with Kira" I sigh.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

**A few days later**

"Remember when we tie-dyed pillow cases?" Elliot asks as we walk into Sonic Boom.

"Yep, I still remember" I sigh.

"So, I'll meet you a champions at 7. Don't forget, its trivia night. Remember how competitive I was when we used to play games back at camp?" he laughs.

"Yes!" I snap. "I remember everything about camp" I snap. Elliot waves goodbye and leaves the store. I give a sigh of relief that he's gone. "Trish, I thought you were supposed to be at work?" I says, walking over to the counter where she is reading a magazine.

"I am, that's why I'm here" she jokes, but I'm glad she's here, I really need to talk to her about Elliot.

"I need to talk to you. Elliot mentioned the G word today"

"Glue gun?"

"No, girlfriend, as in, I think he wants me to be his"

"But your with Austin"

"I know, and I want to stay with Austin. Its just been so nice to see Elliot again, I've been spending a lot of time around him, and I think he took it the wrong way. And even if I wasn't with Austin, I wouldn't want to date him. We have nothing to talk about but camp, and that's all he talks about…"

"That sucks. I know he was your first crush"

"Well, I'm not the same girl I was back at camp. But I have to do something, I don't want to hurt Elliot, but I defiantly don't want to be his girlfriend. I want to be with Austin."

"You just have to tell him your not interested"

"Ok, I'll do it tonight. I'll just say, Elliot, you were my first crush, I always wanted to be your girlfriend…" I say, but I'm interrupted by Dez making a shocked noise. "Oh, hey Dez…"

"Hey Ally, I didn't hear anything" he says walking over to us.

"Okay, well, I'd better get ready to meet Elliot. What do I wear for something like this?" I ask, turning back to Trish.

"Well, your coming to champions and I'll be your server, so wear something that hides food stains"

"I'll go with the red dress" I say walking away from the two of them.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I was just sat in the practice room thinking of some song lyrics when…

"AUSTIN!" Dez screams.

"AH!" I shout in a really high pitched voice.

"We've got to talk about Ally"

"Why, what happened?"

"Don't be upset, but Ally's going to tell Elliot she wants to be his girlfriend"

"WHAT!"

"Yea, she said he was her first crush and she's always wanted to be his girlfriend. She's telling him tonight at champions, where Trish is working. She's wearing a red dress and everything!"

"No, that cant happen, she cant be his girlfriend, she's with me! He's not the right guy for her." I say, rushing out of the room. There's got to be some mistake, she cant be with Elliot. I thought she liked me! I need to go and convince her that I'm the guy for her, not him.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"And then I said your baskets were unbe-wevable" Elliot says, telling me the story for the millionth time. "I never get tired of telling that story"

"Yeah, I noticed" I sigh. I feel drained when I'm around him now, I cant wait to get this over with so I can spend more time with Austin. "Listen Elliot, I need to talk to you"

"Ally!" shouts a voice. I turn around to see Austin rush in.

"Austin, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would wish you luck for trivia night!" Austin says.

"Well, I would ask if you wanted to stay, but I was kind of hoping for some time alone with Elliot"

"If you insist me on staying!" Austin says sitting down on a chair close by, completely ignoring everything I just said.

"Well, Ally and I are going to win! We're the best team!" Elliot says, nudging my shoulder.

"No your not! Me and Ally would make a much better team!" he says, looking at me. What is going on with him lately. "How about we don't play teams. How about we go head to head, unless Elliot is scared I'll beat him. What do you say?"

"I say the same thing our Arts and Crafts camp said about sun block, bring it!"

"Ok people with nothing better to do, welcome to trivia night!" Trish says at the microphone. "First question, name the British singer who sang Rolling In The Deep"

"That's a tough one, not really into music" Elliot says as I write down the answer.

"Ha, how can you not be into music? Me and Ally know this straight away!" Austin says giving Elliot a horrible look. I feel so confused. Does Austin think there is something going on between me and Elliot?

"Times up, the answer is Adel!" Trish says through the microphone. Me and Austin both have the answer.

"Yes! Austin- 1, Elliot- 0!" Austin says smugly.

"Next question, name the method of dying a fabric using wax" Trish says.

"I know this from camp" Elliot says. The word camp is making me more annoyed.

"Shocking" I sigh, writing down the answer.

**48 questions later**

"That was our 50th and final question"

"Did I win?!" Austin shouts over to Trish.

"Austin, you and Elliot are tied for last place. The winner is Ally Dawson!" she shouts over to us.

"Wow! Free appetizer!" I smile.

"Great! Lets go home now!" Austin says standing up from his seat, about to walk out.

"Elliot, I really need to talk to you"

"No, hang on. I need to beat him! I know how we can settle this…"

And so all the madness started. We spent all night at champions, Elliot and Austin going head to head at everything. Air hockey, basket ball amusement, rock paper scissors, thumb wrestling, everything! Its when they started a tug of war when I stopped them.

"We've been doing this for hours, cant we just call it a draw?"

"No! I have to beat him" Austin shouts, trying to pull the rope.

"Why do you care so much both of you?"

"What?" Elliot asks. "I don't" he says, letting go of the rope, making Austin stumble backwards.

"Austin, are you ok?" I shout to him.

"Yes! I won!" he says walking back over to us, covered in rubbish.

"Are you sure? Winners aren't usually covered in egg salad and buffalo sauce" Trish says.

"Elliot's not so perfect now is he Ally?" Austin says walking back over to me. "Still wanna be his girlfriend?"

"What? I don't want to be Elliot's girlfriend." I say to Austin before turning to face him. "Look, Elliot, you're a really nice guy, you were my first crush, but I don't want to be your girlfriend, we have nothing to talk about apart from camp, and it gets a little boring."

"Oh, I understand" Elliot says looking a bit hurt.

"And you" I say, turning back to Austin. "You know how much I love you, I cant believe you thought I would do that to you. I thought you trusted me" I say walking out.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I cant believe I was so stupid! I should have trusted her, or asked her about it. Not acted like a child and try to beat Elliot at everything! I head straight home to change out of the disgusting clothes and rush back to the practice room at Sonic Boom. I sit at the piano and play the small tune I had been working on for the song while Ally had been with Elliot. I stop immediately when Ally walks into the room. Still looking amazing in her red dress she was wearing earlier.

"Hey"

"Hey" she replies walking over to me.

"Listen Ally, about tonight…"

"You don't have to say anything Austin." she says, so I just sit there in silence. "I mean you don't have to not say anything. You know what, lets just work on the song" she says sitting down on the piano bench next to me. We start to play a small tune together. It sounds beautiful. Part way through the song, our hands touch. I feel the same spark I always do when this happens. She looks up at me, and I look at her, our eyes locked. I start to lean in, and at first so does she. Our faces are only a centimetre apart. I lean in even further, but she turns her head. Going back to playing the piano.

**I hope you liked my twist on Campers and Complications. I will update soon. **

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, ROCK!Lets Get LOUD!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I hope you like the new chapter! I will update soon! I don't own Austin and Ally! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I don't want to be mad at him, but I cant help it. I just feel hurt that he didn't trust me with Elliot. When I'm with Austin, I feel like he's the only one who understands me, but I don't think he feels the same way about me.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I felt horrible about what happened between me and Ally. I should have trusted her, I have no idea why I had doubts. I know Ally would never do something like that to hurt me, but because of the doubts, I hurt her. I don't know how I can apologize this time.

I fall back on my bed and sigh, have I messed things up this time? I cant bare the fact that I'm the reason she's hurting. Tears start to fall down my face as I think of her. What have I done?

I grab my guitar from my wall and sit on my bed. Tears fall down my cheeks as I sing.

"_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like its made just for me_

_But bare this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile _

_You've never loved _

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I love them endlessly_

_I wont let these little thing slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh its you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You cant go to be without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But your perfect to me_

_I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if its true_

_Its you_

_Its you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love_

_You'll never treat yourself, darling, but I want you to_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_Cause its you_

_Oh, its you_

_Its you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if its true_

_Its you_

_Its you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things"_

"That was beautiful honey" says a voice from the other side of my door, my mom comes walking into the room seconds later.

"Mom, don't hang around outside my room" I say, trying to wipe the tears away so she doesn't see them.

"It was about Ally, wasn't it sweetie" she says sitting down next to me on the bed. I nod my head in reply. "Why don't you sing your song to her?"

"I don't think singing to her will work anymore mom" I say, resting the guitar against my bed.

"You'll get her back Austin. I've seen you two together, you have a spark I've never seen between two people before" she says kissing my forehead. "Get some sleep Austin" she says before walking out of the room. I do as I'm told and climb into bed, but I cant sleep, my mind is still racing over Ally. I need to fix this, and I cant wait till tomorrow. I grab my guitar and climb out of the window.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I change out of my dress and into some dark red shorts and white top, taking off my make up. I don't know how I feel after tonight. I don't know how I feel about Austin anymore.

"Knock!"

What was that? I freeze for a second, but its all silent.

"Knock!"

It goes again, its coming from the window. I walk over and open my curtains looking around when I spot Austin standing on the curb below, holding a guitar. I open my window.

"What are you doing here Austin?"

"_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like its made just for me_

_But bare this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile _

_You've never loved _

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I love them endlessly_

_I wont let these little thing slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh its you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You cant go to be without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But your perfect to me_

_I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if its true_

_Its you_

_Its you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love_

_You'll never treat yourself, darling, but I want you to_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_Cause its you_

_Oh, its you_

_Its you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if its true_

_Its you_

_Its you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things"_

By the time he's finished the song, tears are streaming down my face. It was the most beautiful song I've ever hear.

"Ally, you have no idea how sorry I am" Austin says, I can see tears running down his face as well.

"Come up" I say. He swings the guitar round his back, and walks over to the drain pipe near my window. After a minute, he arrives at my window, I move so he can climb in.

"Ally, I am so sorry about what happened earlier, please forgive me"

"Austin, singing to me wont work this time"

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" he says, tears rolling down both our cheeks.

"Trust me"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"I do trust you, I'd trust you with my life"

"You obviously wouldn't. you couldn't even trust me with Elliot"

"I was an idiot tonight. I shouldn't have acted so stupid. I would trust you with everything. I don't want to loose you because of this Ally. I was stupid, I was childish. I never want to loose you, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me" I take a deep breath. I need to tell her, I've been waiting for ages to tell her, but I've never had the courage. I need to do it now. "I love you Ally"

"You… you what?"

"I love you Ally, I have ever since I first saw you on the street that rainy day. Please don't leave me" I say. A tear rolls down her cheek as she walks up to me, going on her tiptoes and kissing me. I immediately kiss her back. After a few minutes, she pulls away, her breath heavy.

"I love you too" she says before I lean down and kiss her again.

**Was this any good? I don't know! I need ideas people! I need your help! What do you want to happen next? Please leave your ideas in the reviews! **

**Guys! This story is so close to 100 reviews! Thanks so much! Lets get No Ordinary Day With An Internet Sensation to 100! **

**Thanks for reading guys, I will update soon.**

**Till next time**

**Ready, Set, ROCK!**

**Lets Get LOUD!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! I will update soon, but I'm going to Nottingham for 2 days. I promise to update ASAP. I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I love her, I really love her. She's the only girl in the world I've ever told that to, I never even said it to Kira. My stomach flips whenever I'm around her, I've never felt anything like this before. I never want to leave her.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I love him… don't I? My world has been going crazy these past few days, and when I got home tonight, my dad told me that my mom would be coming home. I don't think I can handle it all. I need some time to sort everything out, without Austin. I pull away from our kiss.

"Austin, we need to talk" I say, my breath heavy. "I can't handle all of this. My mom is coming back from Africa soon"

"That's great, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, but… I need some time with her… away from you"

"What are you saying?"

"I need a break"

"Are you breaking up with me?" he says, looking confused at me.

"I just think it would be better if we we're friends for a few weeks"

"Your breaking up with me" he sighs, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, I'm not"

"I'll see you later Ally" he says before climbing back out of the window and down the drain pipe. I watch him walk down the street until I cant see him anymore. I didn't break up with him, I don't want to break up with him. I just need time.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I cant believe she broke up with me, she wants us to be friends, after I told her I love her. She said it back to me, she said she loved me, but then she wants time away.

**A week later**

I haven't seen Ally since that night. Her mom came home last night, and I don't think I will be seeing her for a couple of days now.

"Hey Austin" says a familiar voice as I walk into the food court, I turn around to see Kira stood a few steps away from me.

"Hey" I say with a smile, I was happy to see her.

"How's it going with Ally?"

"Its not going anywhere" I sigh, sitting on the bench. She sits down next to me.

"Didn't things work out between you two?"

"No, I think we're over" I sigh.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Well, Austin sounds amazing Ally. I cant wait to meet him" my mom says. She had gotten back last night, and I was so happy to see her.

"Yeah" I sigh, remembering everything that I said last week. I'm still confused about it. I don't want to break up with him, I just needed him to be my friend right now.

"Ally, come over here a second" my dad says, I go straight to him in the kitchen.

"We're having a welcome home party for your mom tomorrow night, I was wondering if you want to invite your friends"

"Yea, I can ask them later" I say with a smile, then an idea pops into my head. "Dad, can I sing at the party?"

"Sure things honey" my dad says with a smile. I need a song, and there's only one person I need to help me. I rush straight out of the house.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Me and Kira had been talking for hours now, I had forgotten how well we got on together.

"Austin, come here a minute" Dez says when he walks into the food court. I walk over to him, and we walk away from Kira so she cant hear us.

"What are you doing?" Dez asks confused.

"What? I'm just talking to Kira"

"Exactly. If Ally see's you, she'll be really upset"

"Look Dez, me and Ally are going through a bad time at the moment, Kira trying to help me"

"Why? What's wrong with you and Ally?"

"She said she needed a break from us"

"Well if Ally see's you, she's going to think that you want Kira to be your girlfriend"

"AUSTIN WANTS KIRA TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" shouts a voice. Trish is standing behind me, she must have caught then end of the sentence. I look over to Kira but she is walking out of the food court, she must have heard Trish shout. I think everyone heard what Trish shouted.

"What? No Trish, I don't want Kira to be my girlfriend, I want Ally" I sigh.

"Woops!" Trish says covering her mouth, realising that everyone heard her shout. "Her comes Ally, don't mention what happened, I'll go find Kira, try and sort everything out" Trish says rushing out.

"Don't mention anything to Ally!" I tell Dez.

"Hey guys!" Ally says excitedly, Dez turns to face her, his eyes growing wide. He screams as he runs out of the food court, thanks a lot Dez.

"What was that about?" Ally asks confused.

"No idea" I laugh, trying to cover anything up. Please let Trish catch up to Kira, I don't want Ally thinking that I want Kira instead of her.

"Look Austin, I need your help""Sure, what's up?"

"I need your help. My dad is throwing my mum a welcome home party tomorrow, and I said I would perform"

"Ally that's great!" I said giving her a hug.

"I need your help to write a new song"

"Sure! Lets go to Sonic Boom!" I reply, taking her hand and leading her to Sonic Boom.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"_If you wanna run_

_I'll be your road"_

"What's the next line?" Austin asks.

"If you want a friend" I say, looking in my song book.

"Right, friend. Are you sure you don't want to use a stronger word?"

"I don't know, maybe. I don't want to mess up our… song"

"I don't want to rush you into a new song"

"Hey guys!" Trish and Dez say walking into the room.

"Trish, I need to talk to you" Austin says jumping from his seat and walking out of the practice room.

"What are you working on?" Dez says sitting next to me.

"Well, we're having a welcome home party for my mom tomorrow, and I said I would perform, so Austin is helping me with a new song"

"That's great Ally!"

"Yeah, but I'm so nervous. I've sang for people at the diner, but not in front of an audience"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Please tell me you talked to Kira" I say as I shut the door of the practice room.

"I'm sorry Austin, but I couldn't catch up to her"

"Oh man! What am I going to do now?"

"Lets just go back into the practice room before they get suspicious"

"Well, why don't you do a duet with Austin?" I head Dez ask as we walk back inside the practice room.

"What?" I ask, walking over to them.

"Well, I'm nervous about performing tomorrow night, so Dez suggested we do a duet"

"That's a great idea" I say.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she says throwing her arms around me.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Me and Austin worked on the song all night long, when finally we had it. I know I said that I wanted a break, but I realised when I got home that night that it was a massive mistake. I don't know why I felt like that, it was stupid of me. I need to tell Austin, apologize for everything.

**The next day**

I searched through my whole wardrobe when finally I found the perfect outfit. I changed into an orange floral top, black jeggings and some orange heels. I curled my hair and put some natural make up on my face. I grabbed my purse and headed straight for the club where we were having the party. We had chosen this place because it was outside, and it had loads of exotic trees. We thought it might remind her of Africa.

By the time I got there, people had already started to arrive. My dad would be bringing my mom at 7, and it was already 6:50. I spotted Austin talking to Dez, I started to walk over to him, but Trish got in my way.

"Ally, you look amazing" she smiles.

"Thanks Trish, you two" I say. She was wearing black jeans with a zebra print top.

"What's going on between you and Austin?" she says, suddenly changing the subject.

"That's what I was going to sort out. I want to be with him"

"Thank god. I don't think I could put up with you two being apart again!" she sighs, letting me go. I start to walk over to him. He looked amazing, wearing black jeans, a white top and red leather jacket, bright red high tops to match. I'm so close to him, but interrupted when someone shouts.

"Penny's here! Everyone hide!" I duck down behind a table, Austin underneath the table close by. He looks over to me and our eyes lock.

"Wow" he mouths, looking at me, making me blush. I turn my head so he doesn't see it. When I turn my head back, he's smiling at me, I cant help but smile back.

"I love you" I mouth to him, the smile on his face getting bigger as I do.

"I love you too" he mouths back.

"Lester, what is going on?" I hear my mom say, I climb out from the table, and all at once, everyone in the room jumps up and shouts…

"SURPRISE!"

"What's going on?" my mom says, a smile on her face.

"We wanted to say welcome home" I say, walking over to her. She wraps her arms around me in a hug. "Mom, I want you to meet Austin" I say, waving him over. He walks over to us, a smile on his face from what happened a few seconds ago. His arm wraps around my waist and I rest my head on his chest.

"So you're the famous Austin Moon. I've heard nothing but good things about you" my mom says shaking his hand.

"Thank you Mrs Dawson"

"Please, call me Penny. You two make a very cute couple" she smiles.

"Well, we have a surprise for you Penny, these two are going to perform for you" my dad says, smiling at the both of us.

"Really?" my mom says excitedly. "I thought you had stage fright Ally"

"Its about time I got over that" I say to my mom before me and Austin walk to the stage, his hand never leaving my waist.

Austin places his guitar over his chest, and we take our places at the microphones.

( _Ally- Italic, _**Austin- Bold, **_**Austin & Ally- Italic & Bold**_)

"_When your on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid**

**That you're gonna break**

**And you need a way to feel strong again**

**Someone will know it**

_**And even when it hurts the most**_

_**Try to have a little hope**_

_**Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**_

_**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**_

_**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**_

_**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_You can come to me, yeah"_

Me and Austin end up using the same microphone, our eyes locked together. There is a moment of silence before the crowed start cheering us, making me break the eye contact. I saw my parents standing up, cheering us on. After a few seconds of looking at the crowed, I walk down the steps to the backstage area. Austin follows me.

"I cant believe it! I concurred my stage fright" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"I always knew you could do it!" he says wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you were up there with me. And I'm so sorry about what happened last week, it was stupid. I never should have said I wanted a break" I say looking up at him.

"Its fine. I love you"

"I love you too" I smile. "That was incredible, I feel like I could do anything right now"

"I know I could do anything, as long as I'm with you" he says, before slowly leaning down to my level. I look into his eyes for a second before he gently presses his lips against mine. It feels like our first kiss all over again. I feel the same sparks I felt the first time.

"Austin!" shouts a voice, making the both of us jump apart. Seconds later, a girl comes walking down the steps.

"Kira?" Austin says looking confused. What is she doing here?

"I thought about what you said at the food court, yes. I will be your girlfriend again" she says before throwing her arms around him.

**Wow! I think that was a really bad chapter! What did you guys think? **

**We did it guys! 100 reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing guys, it means so much to me that you read my stories. I love you guys so much, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have carried on with Summer of Songs which means that No Ordinary Day wouldn't have even been written! Thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. And a special thank you to VictoraS who was my 100****th**** reviewer!**

**The song in this is You Can Come To Me by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano (Austin and Ally of course) from the episode Chapters and Choices. Its amazing, I cant stop listening to it, and singing along (very badly!) **

**Till next time guys**

**Ready, Set, ROCK!**

**Lets Get LOUD! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Enjoy guys! Not my best chapter, but there you go! I don't own Austin and Ally! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

What is going on? I think as I stand looking at Austin. He looks as confused as me. Why is Kira here anyway? She wasn't even invited to the party in the first place, and why is she saying she will be Austin's girlfriend again? I'm obviously missing something here.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

This really hasn't gone as I wanted. I really wish that Trish had been able to talk to Kira yesterday, then I wouldn't be in another mess. Why cant things be simple, I love Ally, she loves me, why do things keep coming between us?

"Ally, I can explain, I swear!" I say, trying to detach Kira's arms from me, she eventually lets go.

"Get explaining then" she says, still looking at me confused.

"Your Ally?" Kira says, turning to face her. Ally nods her head in reply. "Austin has told me so much about you. I'm sorry things didn't work between you two"

"Yeah… me to" she sighs, she gives me and Kira a fake smile before walking back up the stairs, back to the party.

"Ally wait!" I shout, but she doesn't come back. "Listen Kira, I don't want you to be my girlfriend."

"What? But Trish said…"

"Trish heard wrong. I don't want you, I want Ally" I say before running up the stairs. I scan around, spotting Ally at the exit, about to climb into a cab. I start to run to the exit, but Penny stops me in my tracks, and the cab drives off.

"Austin, everyone loved yours and Ally's performance so much, they want you two to perform again!" she says leading me over to the stage. "Where's Ally?" she asks me, handing me the guitar.

"I don't know, she just took off" I say, putting the guitar back on the stand. "I need to go find her" I say, rushing off the stage, and out of the club.

**A few hours later**

I've been searching everywhere. The practice room at Sonic Boom, the food court, the boardwalk, nearly every store in the mall but she's no where to be see. I head back to the club, where its almost empty. Penny, Lester, Trish, Dez and a few more guests are still there.

"Did you find her?" Penny asks, rushing over to me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find her anywhere"

"I think I might know where she is" Trish says, interrupting us all. "There's this little lake on the outskirts of town, she goes there to relax sometimes"

"Yes!" Penny says. "I'm going to find her!" she says, about to rush out of the club.

"No!" I say, blocking the exit. "Please let me go see her. Its my fault that this mess happened, please let me fix it"

"Ok" she sighs. "I'm trusting you to bring her back Austin. Don't let me down"

"Thank you" I say before rushing to the cab outside.

It take a while to drive out of town, and then it takes ages to search for the lake, but I eventually find it. Its quite dark, but the moon is giving off enough light for me to see where I'm going. I can feel rain start to drip, but I don't care. I need to find her. I walk around the whole lake, but I don't see her. The rain has really started to pour down. I find a bench and sit down, not bothered that my clothes are soaking wet.

"Austin?" asks a voice close by.

"Ally? Is that you?" I ask, standing up and looking around. After a few seconds, I see a figure walk over to me. Its Ally, soaking wet because of the rain, her make up smudged down her face, but still she manages to take my breath away.

"How did you find me?"

"Trish said you might be here. Please let me explain what happened earlier." she nods her head, signalling me to speak. "When you said you needed a break from us, I was really upset. Kira was around, so we started talking, then Dez found us talking. He told me that if you saw us, you might think that I want Kira to be my girlfriend. Trish only heard the end of the sentence, so thought that I wanted Kira to be my girlfriend and shouted it out to basically the whole mall. Kira left, as you were walking into the food court, so I couldn't chase after her, so Trish did instead. But she didn't catch up, so Kira still thought I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, which I don't want. Ally, you're the only one that I want"

"It makes sense I guess" she sighs, sitting down on the bench.

"So, are we ok?"

"No" she sighs. "I love you Austin, but whenever I think that we're ok, something bad always getting in the way. I cant handle all of this trouble, it just gets harder and harder for us to be together."

"Ally, please don't do what I think your about to do" I say.

"Austin, we cant be together. Its obvious that people don't want us to" she sighs. I nod my head, grateful for the rain so she cant see the tears that are running down my face. "I'm sorry" she says, I can tell that she is crying though. "I love you" she says as she gets up and starts to walk away from me. I cant let her go, not again. Ally is the best thing that has ever happened to me, there is no way I'm loosing her. I stand up and chase after her, I run in front of her, blocking her path. She looks at me confused before I lean down and press my lips hard against hers. It takes her a second, but she starts to kiss back. Her hands slide round my neck, while mine hold her waist. We stand like this for ages before she pulls away from me.

"This is so cliché!" she laughs.

"What do you mean?"

"Its like a movie scene, that moment when they kiss, by the lake in the pouring rain!" she laughs, a beautiful smile back on her face.

"You've watched to many cheesy romance films" I laugh, leaning down and kissing her again. When we pull away, I rest my forehead on hers. Now its my turn to be cheesy.

"Here comes forever" I smile before our lips touch again.

"That's even more cheesy then me!" she laughs, looking into my eyes.

"Come on, lets go home" I smile, joining my hand with hers. We walk back to the cab, and climb in. Her head resting on my chest, my arm around her shoulders, we drive back to the club, where her family are still waiting.

"Ally, thank god your safe" Penny says hugging her as soon as Ally climbs out of the cab.

"Thank you Austin" Lester says, shaking my hand. "Come on, its been a long day, lets go home"

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ally says walking over and wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too" she whispers back before giving me a quick kiss.

I wave goodbye to them before getting another cab back to my house. I walk to my room quietly since my parents are already asleep. They knew I was going to be getting home late, so I wouldn't be in trouble tomorrow. I fall back on my bed, but cant stop re-running tonight in my head. Especially the moment at the lake. Ally was right, it was like a movie. It gives me the perfect idea for a song. I grab my guitar and work all night.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

**The next day**

I lean against the counter at Sonic Boom. I was going to have to close up soon, and I hadn't seen Austin, Trish or Dez all day. It was really boring. I wait half an hour longer before I close the store and start to walk to the exit of the mall, but I stop when I hear music playing loud. Being curious, I follow it. Its coming from the food court. I peek round the corner and see a huge crowed of people.

"There she is!" shouts a voice, I see Austin standing at the microphone on a small stage that has been put up, he's looking over at me.

"What's going on?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Thought I would hold a small concert!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, since I've written a song for you" he says, grabbing his guitar. "What's up guys! I'm Austin Moon, and this is my new song I wrote for my amazing girlfriend Ally Dawson!" he says, the crowed cheering

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_

_I'm that Delorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl_

_Wont be needing roads cause_

_Oo, oo, oo, oo _

_This ain't no 50 first dates_

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends _

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Yeah!_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliché_

_That moment when we kiss_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Oooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Oooooooo_

_Here comes forever_

_Oooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_

_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_

_I'll be you're a-list, be the man on the moon_

_Cause_

_Me and you outta space _

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliché_

_That moment when we kiss_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Oooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na_

_Lets go home together_

_Play our roles forever_

_Lets grow old together_

_Here comes _

_Here comes_

_Here comes forever baby_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliché_

_That moment when we kiss_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes forever_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Forever and ever and ever and ever_

_Here comes forever girl"_

"Austin that was amazing" I smile, going on the stage to join him.

"You really liked it?"

"I loved it!"

"I love you" he says putting his hands on my hips, I put mine round his neck.

"I love you" I smile, leaning in and kissing him.

"Austin! Ally! I want you to meet someone!" I hear Dez shout. My hand locks with Austin's and we walk off the stage together. "Guys, this is Leah!" Dez says excitedly. A girl standing next to him, there hands joined together. She had brown hair tied in a messy bun, wearing a green leopard print dress.

"Dez, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Austin says.

"We've been dating for a few months now!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You never asked!" he says, making us all laugh. I talk to Leah a lot during the night, she's a really nice person, and SO funny! I think her and Dez are perfect for each other.

Austin's performance was uploaded on the internet, thousands of people tweeting about it. By the end of the night, Auslly is trending worldwide.

**What's up guys! **

**EMERGANCY HELP NEEDED**

**Guys, I'm low on ideas at the moment! My friend Leah has given me a couple of ideas I think I'm gonna use, but I need your help as well! Please leave comments on what you want to happen in the story, cause I REALLY need your help so I can continue this story!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review! The song in this is Here Comes Forever by R5! They rock!**

**Till next time guys!**

**NotALoveSong88 out! **


	22. Announcement! Flashback Week!

**ANNOUNCMENT! FLASH BACK WEEK! PLEASE READ!**

**I****'****m doing something called Flashback week! (You can find out everything that's going on with my stories if you follow me on twitter NotALoveSong88 )**

**This means all off next week, I****'****m going to be updating some of the old stories I used to write and never finished! **

**I will be creating a poll which you will find on my profile, where you can vote for your favourite. The top 3 with the most votes will get a brand new chapter next week. **

**The options will be****…**

**~Winter Of Wonders**

**~Better Together Or Not A Love Song **

**~No Ordinary Day With An Internet Sensation**

**~ Its All About The Girl**

**~My Best Friends Brother**

**And finally****…**

**~I Think About You**

**So there are your options! Voting will close Sunday! So get to the poll titled Flashback Week and get voting!**

**Thanks for reading, I don****'****t own Austin and Ally. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


End file.
